An Unbreakable Bond
by Ennauethys
Summary: An unbreakable bond created through the threads of darkness as they engulf the light of a soul, marking him for eternity as he chooses to stay in his darkness and embrace it. Through our actions the honesty of light creates the indifference of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_An unbreakable bond created through the threads of darkness as they engulf the light of a soul, marking him for eternity as he chooses to stay in his darkness and embrace it._

I am the daughter of the Leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Middleford: Elizabeth. The wife of the Queen's watchdog. I remember repeating those words years ago as I fought the undead creatures, I will be marrying Ciel officially in a year, I will be turning 18 soon and he will need to take me as his wife even though he is a year younger.

_Through our actions the honesty of light creates the indifference of darkness._

The years have been kind to us if you look at it from the standpoint of us all being alive and healthy. I now stay in the Phantomhive house with Ciel, I've been living here for two years and I genuinely enjoy it. I join Ciel when I must to events and hold myself to a high standard garnering compliments from high nobles, they believe me to be a perfect woman fit for marriage and they expected nothing less from the Daughter of the Middleford's, fiance to the last remaining Phantomhive.

_Justice does not exist in this world we humans have created._

I act as I must to put up a facade for my future husband, I act kind and loving in his presence as a wife should and I take care of him and love him more than anything in this world; I will forever be by his side until his final breath, and then I shall leave this world with him.

_The light sins as the darkness commits._

I think I always knew this but one specific thing made me realize just how far away from Ciel I really was at the time; as his future wife I was supposed to be the one to comfort him but that was not the case for us and naturally I made him happy at times but I knew I would never have the bond with him that he had with Sebastian and I quickly accepted it, it's not like I really had much of a choice in the first place.

_Isn't this what you wanted you foolish child?_

"I wish to see Ciel, if you do not mind" I asked Sebastian as we stood in the hall.

"Lady Elizabeth he is currently asleep."

I shook my head.

"I have a bad feeling Sebastian, _please_."

I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling I had and I needed to see him, Sebastian stood there staring at me for a moment and then nodded.

As I walked into his room I realized something was off, something was so terribly wrong and I didn't know what it was, I walked over to his bed while Sebastian stood at the door, looming and finally after a few lingering moments I reached out to pull Ciel's covers back so I could see his face but he was sweating, his beautiful face masked with fear.

He was clearly having a nightmare and I couldn't help but cup his face like I usually did, it was never supposed to be affectionate merely friendly yet people always saw it otherwise and the moment I touched his skin he bolted awake startling me while his eyes were wide with fear and before I knew it, so much had happened and my mind finally started processing all of it far too late.

_I want to see what your naïve idealism will achieve little one, that's all._

Ciel had a gun under his pillow and he pointed it at me but within seconds Sebastian had grabbed his hand and I was frozen; all three of us were still until Sebastian spoke, his voice low yet so loud from the frightening silence as that small moment in time was disturbed as though it should have never been disturbed in the first place. "My lord, you have frightened Lady Elizabeth" he leaned in closer and Ciel's face was plastered with shock which contorted into sadness, guilt, and disgust most likely with himself and my gaze softened, he was merely having a bad dream.

_Whether you like it or not this is the path you've chosen for yourself and you cannot go back._

"Lizzie…I"

I put up my hand.

"Ciel it's fine, it was my fault for waking you."

His eyes widened and anger replaced all of the other emotions on his face, he was trying to lean forward, towards me but Sebastian seemed to be holding him in place with a hand to his chest pushing lightly.

"And if I had pulled the trigger?"

His tone was dark and his eyes seemed to have turned black but it may have been the lighting and I answered immediately without thinking.

"I'd have died by your hands instead of another's"

The silence became pounding due to my words and honestly I hadn't meant to say them, he knew I was loyal to him but…

I didn't want him knowing just how loyal I was, he may catch onto how much I _truly_ knew.

_My meaning was taken from me, I only have you left to fulfill that meaning, and as such you will die by my hands._

Sebastian had turned his face, for once he had a mask of confusion, curiosity gleaming in his red eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel said with confusion, his tone soft and it was almost a whisper.

I stood quickly and bowed hesitantly.

"I apologize for waking you, I will be returning to bed now"

_The light gives us solace, the dark gives us meaning._

A few moments later Sebastian was by my side holding the candelabra to light my way and accompany me to my room as he usually would after putting Ciel to bed which was a curious thought.

Sebastian, always there, putting Ciel to bed almost as though he were a coddling parent.

I shivered involuntarily knowing it would most likely be taken as a sign of chill.

There was silence as we walked the corridors of the mansion until Sebastian surprisingly broke the silence himself.

"Even though you are to be betrothed it's quite unnerving to have a gun pointed to your head by your own husband my lady regardless of whether or not it was due to his dreams, are you alright?"

I nodded, it truly didn't have a negative effect on me I already knew of the nightmares that plagued Ciel and for him to not have those to such a degree would be frightening in my honest opinion.

"Even if he had pulled the trigger I'd have died loyal to him to the very end Sebastian"

I replied definitively as though it was common knowledge.

_This truth, this reality you speak of, it's too illogical for me to accept!_

"You sound years older than you truly are my lady."

I gave a halfhearted smile; it was a sad prospect to have these thoughts that I knew a girl my age should not be having.

"I'm just determined to help Ciel reach his goal, that's all."

I saw him smirk in my peripheral vision, a rare sight.

"Your loyalty truly is unwavering Lady Elizabeth; I am fascinated by such blind devotion."

I frowned, stopping suddenly as we reached the bottom of the stairs of the large room of the main entrance of the house.

To my left if I looked up would be a blank wall where Ciel's father and mother used to be, he took it down many years ago.

Sebastian also stopped staring at me but I was facing forward, looking down at the floor with my hands cupped together as a lady should have them.

"Lady Elizabeth?"

I heard the butler say.

I sighed softly.

"Blind devotion you say…Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lady?"

I turned to my left so I was facing the blank wall, it was almost as though the picture would always be there, I knew it was gone but I could almost see it if I concentrated hard enough.

_Death follows those who seek the death of others, it was inevitable._

"I've thought of this before but as a demon you seem to have such loyalty to Ciel and I assume it's for reasons I wouldn't understand."

In my peripheral vision I saw his eyes widen for a faction of a second but it may have just been my imagination.

"So you've realized that much…you are quite the force to be reckoned with."

He turned and looked at the blank wall as well.

_A future in which the world can live in happiness, can I believe in it too?_

"Regardless I believe that there is no way to compare our loyalties."

The demon turned his head to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You are loyal to Ciel for your own reasons while I for my own."

He nodded in agreement.

"This is true."

"Mine are pure."

He smirked and there was silence for a few moments until I turned to face him completely.

_We really are weak creatures…aren't we?_

"I honestly don't believe loyalties have purity to them, those we are loyal to are the ones we sacrifice parts of ourselves for, and it's quite a retched thing if you think about it."

I frowned but nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right but something tells me that when the moment comes my loyalties will ring true, far more than your own ever will Sebastian."

_How is any of what has happened fair?_

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you intend to try to stop me from achieving my goal?"

I nodded once again.

"If Ciel wishes for it…but if he accepts his fate then I must as well accept my own."

A look of confusion swept over his face.

"Accept your own?"

"I will take my own life if Ciel were to cease to exist; I live for him as it is…that is the duty of a wife of a Phantomhive, even his mother died with his father regardless of whether or not it was by her own choice."

_I decided a long time ago I wouldn't run away anymore…_

"You have taken suicide as a form of fate?"

I shook my head.

"Suicide is a form of ignorance."

His head tilted to the side slightly.

"Does that not make you ignorant my lady?"

I chuckled softly.

"Ignorance for the sake of another, it truly is blind devotion."

I turned my head to him once again a small smile on my face, acceptance of this blind devotion he spoke of.

_You wanted to escape from those memories of yours, where did it get you little one?_

"I have always seen such a thing as cowardly" He replied, I could tell it was as though he was looking down upon me and I gave him a smile of pity.

"You live much longer than humans, we humans have the ability to know we will die one day, it's merely how you choose to leave this world that makes a difference, and it doesn't always have to be cowardly."

_But that's why we as humans strive to be come stronger!_

He blinked and his face was emotionless as he stared past me, contemplating my words.

"I suppose human's value life more to a certain degree due to their own morality but to take your own life still seems unjust."

I frowned.

"Life is full of the unjust and bias Sebastian."

He nodded his head slightly in agreement.

_A lesson without pain, its meaningless isn't it?_

"This is true but when the time comes do you truly have what it takes to end your own life for the sake of another?"

I gave a huff of annoyance and glared at him knowing he was staring down at me once again.

"Of course, I am resolved."

"Resolve of course but when the situation arises, will your own need to live overshadow such things?"

I contemplated that for a moment then shook my head in response.

"I suppose that's a good question but what will I truly have left when Ciel is gone?"

He smirked, self-righteousness exuding off of him.

In these moments his true nature showed through and it was almost as though I was seeing the true creature behind the mask.

_You're trying to get rid of your anger and hatred, you try to unload it which in itself is destroying your very being._

"Regardless of what you choose my Lady I made a contract and even if he does not wish to give me his soul I will take it, those are the rules of the contract and I believe he will abide by them, I like to think I've known my little lord long enough to know such things" I merely stared at him.

My face was emotionless as he continued to smirk at me until I took the candelabra from his hand and began up the steps to my own room and when I reached the top of the stairs leading to the next hallway but did not turn around I spoke with a definitive tone.

_I have to find my way back…for the sake of myself because it's all I have left anymore._

"Only time will tell what will happen…"

I could feel his smirk as I began to walk forward once again and faintly I heard him speak words as though the wind itself had carried them to me.

_I have been so broken… for so long… _

_I feel as though it is not over…_

_And I know truthfully it never will be…_

"Until that time Elizabeth."

It was not until I reached my room that I reached for the doorknob and stopped only to whisper to myself, having the faint understanding that he may hear me anyway.

"Until that time…demon."

_If I died the world would continue on as though nothing had happened._

But all too quickly just like thatthis was it, this was that moment I had been dreading for so long as my world slowed down and everything went in slow motion.

My entire body frozen, heavy and completely still.

Rooted to the floor in terror, fear, dread and anger.

So many emotions within such a short amount of time and all I could do was watch.

If only it didn't have to be this way.

If only.

**"_Until that time Elizabeth"_**

**"_Until that time…demon"_**

I watched as flames engulfed the large mansion around me, dead bodies surrounding only those that were still alive.

Meirin, Finnian, Bardroy with their bodies in a line as the demon killed them all one by one, quick deaths as they accepted what they were being told

That their master was going to die and be taken from them.

He was their solace and their light.

He was the one that gave them a meaning to life and that meaning was being taken from them so they begged to die with him and so by some sick form of mercy from a demon.

They did.

Around them the bodies of those that tortured my husband.

The monsters that took away my cousin.

The monsters that tainted his purity as though it was theirs to taint.

So it was only fitting that Sebastian force me onto my knees after killing the others so only the three of us were left alive within a burning building with the flames surrounding all of us with Ciel standing in front of the man that was going to take his soul while I was on the ground a mere few feet away from them rooted to the spot and from there I would watch my light being taken from me.

Suddenly the shock was gone and I watched as silence consumed the demon and boy as they stared each other down because this was the moment and all that could be heard were the crackling of the flames and the screams had already dissipated but I could still hear them.

I would always hear them.

A sob wracked my body as I shivered letting out a guttural scream as the tears streamed down my face but I could feel them dry as the heat from the flames licked at my sorrowful face.

"Please…Ciel…don't do this."

I choked out.

I had to try.

I had to fight.

He turned his face to me smiling all the while, brilliant and beautiful in light of the flames yet it was a halfhearted smile, a sorrowful smile but a smile of acceptance.

Why did all of his smiles have to hold so much sorrow?

"Lizzie, I made a contract, I have to hold up my end of the deal."

Just like that the smile was gone with a look of determination replacing it and I knew at that moment he would be taken from me.

The tears stopped.

"Are you ready, my young lord?"

Sebastian asked his tone the same as always as though this was a natural occurrence for him and my husband was not about to be taken away from me.

Ciel nodded but held up his hand.

"The contract is still in place, yes?"

The demon raised his eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"I have one last request and order if you're willing to go through with it, demon."

The man dressed in black blinked.

"It matters what the request is young master"

The younger boy nodded while putting his hand down and turned his face to me once again.

"You hold your aesthetics so high in regard so I hope this request will be followed even after my soul is taken from this world if not for simple respect for one another."

I furrowed my brows, what was he doing?

"And what do you request?"

The demon asked his face emotionless.

Ciel closed his eyes and took a large breath as the dark smoke filling the air swirled around us instead of towards us refusing to enter our lungs due to the demons workings, it was as though a barrier was being formed around us but then Ciel's dark blue eyes shot open as his fists formed at his sides.

"I, Ciel Phantomhive order Sebastian Michaelis never to kill Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive Middleford no matter what she says, does or asks of you…and to get her out of here safely after you have taken your prize, my soul."

My eyes widened and in turn the demons eyes did as well.

I shook my head furiously, viciously, this couldn't be happening

He didn't think I was actually going to?

...

My thoughts were interrupted as Ciel turned to me and knelt down to the ground with me grabbing my face in his hands as my eyes widened and I held my breath.

"And you will not kill yourself over me, do you understand?"

I gritted my teeth and shook my head far more vigorously than before but his hands still held my face.

"I can't and you can't expect me to live after you leave this world"

"I can't do it…please don't make me do it."

I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point like a child.

A scared, broken, afraid child.

He smiled in apology at me and leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead slowly, lovingly, it was a goodbye.

"Promise me Lizzie, I need you to promise me that you will never kill yourself over me."

He was clutching my hand to his chest now, his other still holding my face.

My lower lip trembled as I looked from his beautiful maturing face to the demons and back again.

The demon merely stared emotionless at us.

Silence surrounded us once more and I let out a long soul crushing ear splitting scream of frustration, sorrow and every other emotion I had bottled up inside.

I pushed against the chest of the man in front of me in anger.

_**"How is any of what has happened fair?"**_

I spat out, anger behind my eyes.

Ciel merely stayed where he was, his eyes sad.

"It isn't fair for you…to you…but I did this and I have to follow through with it."

He took a deep breath.

"What is a man that does not hold up his end of a bargain, his end of a promise?"

I looked down; away from him, I couldn't look at his face anymore.

"Promise me Lizzie, hold up your end of the bargain, do it for me!"

His tone was harsh, cold, commanding, definitive.

My face immediately shot up, my eyes fierce.

"All I've ever done has been for you!" I yelled as I squeezed the hand he was holding.

"I know, I know, and that's why I can't"

His shoulder's shook.

"I can't bear the thought of you dying because of me so I will do everything I can to protect you as much as I possibly can"

He stroked my face gently.

"You out of all of this filth in the world, you have always been the one by my side."

My face filled with worry, what was he saying all of a sudden?

"Those loyal to me were loyal for their own personal reasons whether it turned into genuine loyalty by clinging to me for their life support due to me saving them in the end or not but you"

He had a genuine smile on his face now as he looked to the ground.

"I've never understood how you can be so deathly loyal to me out of nothingness, I've never deserved anything from you Elizabeth but you, you have unconditionally loved me through it all and I…"

He looked back up at me and for once I could see all of the emotion in his eyes.

"It's all I could ever ask for so please just please promise me for the love of whatever may be present in this world please Lizzie, you're the only truth in this disgusting world."

**_"I honestly don't believe loyalties have purity to them, those we are loyal to are the ones we sacrifice parts of ourselves for, and it's quite a retched thing if you think about it" I frowned but nodded in agreement._**

**_"I suppose you're right but something tells me that when the moment comes my loyalties will ring true, far more than your own ever will Sebastian"_**

Something within me cracked at my husbands words as the demon and I stared at each other for one split second the demons eyes wide while mine were finally full of determination, understanding, triumph.

Life.

"I promise"

He smiled, pulling me into a small hug and stood once again to stand in front of Sebastian.

"Are you finally done my young master?"

Ciel nodded.

"Now it's your turn Sebastian, I'm ready but only if you follow my orders or else the contract will be null, you are after all still my butler and under my orders, consider it a parting gift to remember me by."

He added with that playful smirk of his he graced Sebastian with whenever he knew he was aggravating the creature.

On purpose no less.

The demon smiled.

My breath hitched as the world around me began to go black; it was starting to close in as the flaming red began to disappear from my view and the dead bodies were gone from the world and only blackness filled the vicinity as it crept up around me.

Pure darkness.

The last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me was what could only be described as pure horror personified in a black gruesome form.

The last thing I heard was a simple sentence, one I had heard so many times throughout knowing my husband and the demon.

"Yes, my lord."

I jolted awake, the room bright.

_It's morning_

I thought to myself as I looked around me, I had no idea where I was but it all felt familiar.

I was in my mother's mansion and my eyes widened as the events of last night crashed down upon me and I clutched my head, curling up into myself as a sob began to wrack my body and I let out a small whimper.

"It was painless for him."

I heard a deep male voice say to the left of me near my window.

I knew who it was.

I would always know.

It didn't stop the sudden appearance from jolting my mind and body into high alert as I jumped a bit startled as I looked at the creature that took Ciel away from me; pure rage engulfed my senses as I shot out of my bed and grabbed hold of one of the swords I had hidden in my room due to my mother always saying 'a woman needs protection at all times, especially in her own quarters' when I was a child.

I lunged for the demon and quickly twirled around sidestepping him to my left as I went immediately for his head.

I wanted it to be mine served on a silver platter.

He quickly put his gloved hand to his neck to grab the sword which I had expected and I quickly twirled back around pivoting my foot for balance as I swung back around going for the other side of his neck and I felt the edge of my sword puncture flesh as I watched the blood seep from his long pale neck but it wasn't enough to cut his head off unfortunately but it was a deep wound.

Not that it would matter for a damned demon.

A look of shock swept over his face but it was quickly replaced with a smirk, the smirk he used to give Ciel…before he took his soul.

My breathing was labored as I stared him down, sword still firmly in my hand.

"Are you done, my lady?"

He asked as his wounds began to heal.

"What…happened?"

I asked, finally feeling myself relax.

I couldn't allow myself to become blinded by anger, it wouldn't get me anywhere.

"I took the young masters soul and I returned you to your mother, preparations are being made, the funerals will most likely be within the next few weeks and the Phantomhive manor does not exist anymore, it has been burned down by request from my little lord and I foresee many visits from the police that will be put on the case so that should be an annoyance for you, I apologize for that."

I frowned, confused.

"You could have just left, you're a demon and you could just up and leave and allow us to take care of everything but it seems you've taken pains to fix specific things up, why?"

He nodded in understanding at my confusion.

"I am a butler to the core my lady, what sort of butler would I be if I did not allow my young master a peaceful rest?"

I scoffed.

"Peaceful rest you say, you took his soul you monster."

His smirk turned devilish.

"Monster I may be but a demon is a demon, this is just the way we are."

I threw my sword to the side and heard it clang against the wooden floor.

I looked up at him once more glaring into his red eyes.

"Why did it have to be this way, why did it all have to end this way?"

He gave me a look of pity and put his hand to his chest and bowed.

**_"Death follows those who seek the death of others, it was inevitable."_** Horror struck my face at the weight of his words because it was true, the entire reason Ciel even made the contract was to kill those who tortured him; there was no possible way for anything to end the way we all wanted it to.

Sacrifice had to be made.

I felt defeated somehow, completely defeated.

My husband was dead while the servants I had come to know and love were dead…

_Ah_

"What happened to Tanaka?"

"After I got you to safety as ordered by my young master I of course went back to do what needed to be done and Tanaka was still alive, he wished to die as a Phantomhive butler."

The wound just got deeper and deeper everyone around me was dying.

"You…the contract is over, you have his soul, you don't have to technically follow any of his orders anymore, why am I still alive?"

He was a demon; he should want to kill me, why was he letting me live.

Why had he even come to visit in the first place?

"I actually thought we could discuss a few things in that respect Elizabeth if you don't mind."

I frowned but nodded regardless of the sinking feeling in my stomach and my everlasting depression as it became more and more unbearable.

We both made our way to my small table and sat across from each other.

I considered offering tea but went against my better judgment because this was not a human man nor a noble this creature was a demon.

He didn't deserve my hospitality.

"What do you want to discuss demon?"

I asked to break the tension.

He smiled folding his hands into his lap.

"First of all the reason I am following my lord's final wishes are merely because of that, they were his final wishes and regardless of how you see me I spent quite a few years with him being by his side that were quite a few in human years, we gained a mutual respect for each other aside from the fact that I am a demon and he is a human he was by far one of my greatest cultivations."

He paused pursing his lips.

"Also very much enjoyable in that respect."

A look of pure horror struck my face as my stomach churned.

"I don't want to hear of your preferences when it comes to taking the souls of my dead husband that you killed much less my species."

He nodded letting the matter go.

"My point is that through this experience I must say I've gained a certain respect for humans, not all demons hate humans after all I'd like you to know that."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't trust a demons words."

"That is a very smart way to look at things I won't deny that."

Silence filled the room, I had many things I wanted to say but for some reason I couldn't find the words.

"I know you have many things to say to me but I came to see you off, we won't be seeing each other again my lady, if you want to say anything you need to say it now."

My eyes widened, could he read minds?

He couldn't just disappear…

"What do you mean see me off?"

The anger began to boil beneath the surface.

"I have gotten the soul I wanted and the contract is over so I will need to move on. What I plan to do is of course nothing of interest to you because you'll be having quite the dramatic changes in your life I'm sure."

I gritted my teeth, he comes into my home, tells me the lies of a demon and takes those I cared for from me and expects me to accept that I will never see him again?

I stood abruptly and slammed my hands onto the table.

This was

...

...

...

This was bullshit!

"You can go wherever you please demon but I will follow you into the depths of hell if I must to tear you from your perch and know this; I will always find you."

"Your death will be by my hands and you may be a creature of darkness but **_this truth, this reality you speak of, it's too illogical for me to accept!"_**

The demons eyes widened and I could see the playful gleam in his eyes which only furthered my rage.

"You are a creature of deceit and you cause the most despicable of things to happen but don't you dare underestimate me because I am human because I will obliterate you"

He blinked and seemed almost amused as silence filled the room.

As my anger dissipated and I sat back down in my chair staring through the window and could not bear to stare at the man anymore.

No that's not right; a demon.

Not a man.

Finally the silence was broken by him as he stood and I looked abruptly up at him as he gazed down at me.

"Your words are fascinating, you were after all correct about your own loyalties ringing true far more than my own, I must say I was taken aback by that so I will take your words to heart Elizabeth, I'm curious as to if what you say this time will ring true as well"

I blinked; I was expecting self-righteousness, not an acceptance to the challenge.

**_"I want to see what your naive idealism will achieve little one, that's all."_** The demon said in an amused tone.

I frowned almost as though I was forming a pout at his words; there was that self-righteousness of his I was expecting.

"Regardless I have things I must attend to and you must as well, it will take quite some time to get to normalcy and who knows when we will meet again, months from now, weeks, years, but I will be looking forward to that moment when we meet once more."

I nodded.

I had made my decision I wasn't going to run away from this and his death would be by my hands no matter how long it took, even into my death I would find him I knew of it and I could feel it to be true.

I didn't care how long it took.

I smirked up at him, the playful gleam now in my own eyes as well as the strong will to accomplish what I had now vowed to do.

"Until that time…demon."

The creature smirked back.

"Until that time Elizabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

I am Countess Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Grey, wife to Earl Charles Grey. I am twenty-two years of age.

You may wonder how I came to be the wife of one of the Queen's Private Secretarial Officers and the answer is simple, it was arranged by my mother and father soon after Ciel's death.

My mother had become more hardened after the incident if that was possible but she had always held a soft spot for me; she wanted only the best and she wanted me safe.

Well.

As safe as I could possibly be after the fiasco of clearing my name and proving I did not kill my ex-husband.

My brother Edward was surprisingly sad about Ciel's death which was probably because he knew I loved him even though he did not approve of him and he has always been a good brother to me but after all of it he became even more protective.

In truth I enjoy the attention because it reminds me of Ciel and how he had always tried to protect me even after he knew I could take care of myself.

Through the short years after my encounter with Sebastian I of course didn't allow myself to wither away but some days were terrible, the days when I couldn't find the will to get out of my bed and the only one that knew how to cheer me up was Paula.

My dearest Paula.

She always had a charm about her and she had been with me since I was a child and I cherish her far more than she will ever know.

But of course sometimes it didn't work; sometimes I needed to mourn the loss of all of those that left me that day.

So with that the Phantomhive name was gone.

Almost as though they were never there in the first place with the Funtom company bought out and a new Watchdog crowned.

I never cared to ask Charles who the new Watchdog to the Queen was.

I could never bring myself to care.

As for Charles I actually tried to convince my mother to allow me to marry Charles Phipps instead the other butler and officer to the Queen of the two but of course he was not an Earl at the time and I always found him to be a very kind man and I always knew Grey held a distinct hatred for me due to my superior fencing skills which in turn helped my skills with the sword all around.

A prodigy they call me.

I suppose it comes with the territory that was and is my life.

The entire basis of my relationship with Charles happened when I was a younger girl and they had been watching a match of mine and while Phipps had been fascinated Grey held a scowl.

As a result of this I found out quickly what a man does when he feels as though he is inferior to a woman and needs to be in control.

It happened about four months after our marriage, we were sitting in the main corridor of the Grey mansion as Paula poured us tea; Earl Grey the tea named after his family as he discussed an event he would be taking me to and explained what I needed to do as his wife.

It would be our first event together.

Quickly though as I made a shrewd comment to him he back handed me and I quickly learned that to cause little confrontation with the man I had to merely do as he wished and I doubted my family would appreciate a dead butler at their doorstep with his head on a golden platter.

I'm sure the Queen wouldn't be too pleased either at losing one of her toys.

Needless to say he is a smart man and doesn't hit hard enough to leave a mark but as for the events I'm forced to go to with him there are times through the years even when I'm merely walking from store to store with Paula I will feel him.

I'll feel the demon watching me; Rarely I will wake up at night feeling as though someone had been watching me in my own home and hiding anything from him has been my greatest trial.

It's impossible.

I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Grey, and I am a demon hunter, a certain demon to be more specific.

It was difficult getting to where I am today and I am part of many societies good and bad; I've had to put up with accepting that there is nothing I can do to stop human trafficking.

Yes human trafficking.

It started up again even after Ciel and his demon killed those responsible for it because someone else always steps up to take on the responsibilities of the dead but I started small; finding information on the Phantomhives was like trying to catch the wind in your hands, it was impossible.

So I found those that were involved with him at some point in time.

First I found Lau.

Going to him was easy enough but getting information out of him was the difficult part and eventually throughout a month or so of contact he finally told me what I wanted to know and sadly I found out certain things I wish I hadn't.

_~+|*|+~A year ago~+|*|+~_

"_You are such a sweet little girl, why do you want to know about the darkness that surrounded that child?" The Chinese man asked as he had Ran-Mao by his side while smoking his opium._

_ "I'm trying to find someone and the more I know the easier it will be" I replied._

_ "Well…how about this if you tell me who it is you're trying to hunt down I will tell you everything I know, but you also have to involve me in these affairs of yours because honestly I find it all very fascinating that a girl like you changed so much within such a short amount of time" the man said, a devilish smirk upon his face._

_ "I'm searching for Sebastian Michaelis, the police will never find him and I'm sure when the year passes the case will be closed and he will officially be mine to hunt down" I responded as I pulled an envelope from my hand, "I will of course compensate you for your help here today Lau."_

_ He blinked a few times, it was honestly one of the first times I was able to see his eyes and he started to chuckle in amusement. "You seem to be implying that the one who killed our little Earl was the butler." _

_I nodded, putting the envelope on the table in front of us, "It's not an implication though, it's a fact."_

_ He formed a surprised O shape with his mouth, the smirk still played at his lips, "I'm even more intrigued now, I will tell you everything little one but why not turn him into the police and clear your name?"_

_ I smiled, finally he was going to tell me, so much trouble and all I needed to say was this?_

_ I shrugged it off and proceeded to answer his questions, "The de-, let's just say he's mine to kill, and only mine to kill, besides they'd never be capable of capturing him much less pinning the murder on him and even if they had it wouldn't matter and I've already cleared my name as it is."_

_ I inwardly cringed at the fact that I almost revealed to Lau that Sebastian is a demon, I could suddenly feel a chill down my spine again. _

_I had felt it earlier when I entered the place, I silently cursed to myself and rolled my eyes in annoyance._

_ Lau looked confused but I waved my hand as though none of it had happened and he let it go. "First of all if you want to hunt down that butler you should contact people other than myself, I suggest the Undertaker, he's a very peculiar man and I can of course tell you where to find him." _

_I nodded, pushing the notepad and pencil towards him as he handed it to Ran-Mao who promptly wrote the whereabouts of the man down._

_ "Now, as for information that may become of importance to you…I suppose recalling my encounters with the Earl will help you and my first definite encounter with him was when he was studying the Jack the Ripper case, I was an acquaintance of Madam Red's." He paused as though he was trying to find his words and nodded randomly, "Yes, after that I met the Undertaker and after that I went to the party Aleister was hosting."_

_I blinked, recalling that night. "That was the night Ciel dressed as a woman" I mentioned and the opium dealer burst into laughter, "The little Earl was so intent on you not knowing that, you knew all along?" _

_I shook my head, "It wasn't until a few years later that I thought back on the party and put two and two together, Ciel of course denied such a thing ever happening." _

_The man chuckled a bit more before returning to his thoughts, "Yes, I ended up being a distraction for a magic trick the butler was doing, surprisingly I have no idea how he lived…I know I injured him, such a curious thing" he paused putting his hand to his chin in thought. _

_It took all of my willpower not to chuckle at the remark; I remember watching the trick, thinking back it makes me sickly happy that Lau was able to injure him even though the creature can heal._

_Lau shrugged and continued on, "The next time I saw the Earl was at Madam Red's Funeral, I don't know if you're aware of this but without a doubt she was Jack the Ripper and it was painfully obvious that our little Earl was the one that had to put her down" my eyes widened as my stomach plummeted _

_Aunty was…Jack the Ripper?_

_I shook my head, "You can't be so sure" I said, my voice almost a whisper._

_Lau shrugged, "He refused to say it outright but when I asked him who it was he merely told me it didn't matter while we stood over the woman's grave, Jack the Ripper was someone with great medical expertise, she was dead, the case was closed so all you need to do is put two and two together and she was clearly the one that had to be put down."_

_Worry etched its way to my face, if Aunty was the killer…and Ciel was put on the case by the Queen to get rid of the killer…he killed Angelina?_

_Lau seemed to be reading my mind and spoke nonchalantly, "I doubt the young boy was capable of killing her, it must have been the butler but that's merely speculation on my part, I could be completely wrong after all he was your husband, you would know more about him than I would."_

_My hands were suddenly shaking, I honestly didn't really know which one of them would have dealt the killing blow, I didn't even know if they were responsible for her death in the first place, maybe someone else caught on and did it for them…now I was merely having wishful thinking._

_I closed my eyes and calmed my senses for a few moments before prodding the man on again._

"_After all of that they came to visit me later. Oh that's right the Indian men, you should go see them as well, last I heard they live in a manor in London the Phantomhive's used to own, I wonder if they still do…"_

_I frowned, it sounded familiar but I wasn't too sure._

"_Agni and Prince Soma I believe, write their whereabouts down as well Ran-Mao" the Chinese woman nodded and scribbled on the notepad._

_Suddenly realization hit me, I did remember them, "I met them once, they told me Ciel had been ill but what does this have to do with Ciel visiting you later?" I asked slight confusion plainly on my face._

"_Ah yes, the Earl came asking if I knew of any Indian-hideouts but that's actually a worthless story, then we visited Harold West, also a worthless story, the curry contest…what else."_

_Ran-Mao spoke up for once, I had no idea the woman could even talk._

_ "The murders" her voice monotone as she set the notepad back onto the table. Lau put his fist in his hand and a light bulb seemed to go off in that head of his, "Yes…the murders, which were by far the most fascinating thing."_

_ I raised my brow, urging him to continue._

_ "You see, the Earl invited me to an event for the guest of honor __Georg von Siemens and it was all arranged by that woman I'm sure" I frowned and Lau put up his hand. "Queen Victoria, I've never been a fan of hers but regardless there were many murders and I decided to just not get involved, although I find it odd that the butler seemed to be alive after the entire fiasco, he was very clearly dead."_

_ I blinked a few times, the demon, dead?_

_ What in the world happened during that time?_

_ Again Lau read my mind, "He was killed, and when we came into the room there was a hearth poker straight through his chest, the amount of blood and not to mention being dead for the amount of time he was, it's logically impossible for him to have been alive but of course I don't involve myself with such things."_

_ I turned my head and put my hand to my face and sighed in frustration, he can't be killed by normal means, that's just great._

_ Lau cocked his head in confusion and I waved my hand at him nonchalantly and he merely shrugged in response._

_ I wasn't sure what happened during these so called murders but I assumed it was another one of Ciel's missions that had to be put together elaborately._

_ My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Lau,"Actually come to think of it, your current husband was there too, how peculiar, maybe you can speak with him as well?"_

_ I blinked, Charles was…of course, he's a dog for the Queen he must have been involved somehow, the thought made my stomach churn, and it wouldn't be smart to ask him about the event, that was something I was positive of._

_ "I think I'll pass, but I'm sure you already knew that" I said in response._

_ He merely smirked but then took the notepad and wrote something down before setting it on the table, pushing it to me._

_ I picked it up and read the addresses and names as well as other little tidbits that may help me find these people and noticed the last one._

_ "Arthur Conan Doyle, isn't he an author?" I cocked my brow and tilted my head in confusion._

_ "Yes, Earl Phantomhive invited him to the event as well, he may end up giving you some interesting information as well, the little Earl seemed to take an interest in him, even called him Arthur Wordsmith most of the time."_

_ I shrugged and then nodded, "Is that all?" Lau nodded smiling at me as we all stood up._

_ "Please do keep in touch Countess, I can be of great use to you if need be." _

_ I nodded, saying my goodbyes as I left the hidden building we decided to meet up in, tucking the paper away._

_ I felt Sebastian there the entire time._

_~+|*|+~Present Time~+|*|+~_

After finding Lau came the time to find the Indian Prince and servant.

Prince Soma Asman Kadar and Agni.

It took me a mere week.

I was completely surprised to find that they still lived in the London townhouse Ciel had them watch over; apparently Sebastian had come to them before Ciel's contract had been fulfilled and given them the deed to the home as well as enough expenses to let them stay for up to five years to allow them to find a possible source of income to continue living there and just through my conversation with them I didn't have the heart to tell them I was trying to hunt the butler down and kill him because they seemed to think so highly of him.

If only they knew the truth.

So of course I went with a lie, telling them I wanted to find him because he disappeared after Ciel's death.

Little did I know Agni and Soma would from then on cling to me and visit me as frequently as possible, they were at the Grey household quite a lot and it was a long battle with my dearest husband until he allowed me to do what I pleased with the two of them and of course Soma and Agni's excuse was that because of Ciel's death they failed him and therefore to redeem themselves even slightly they had to be my caretakers, or something along those lines.

The first month was annoying but then I came to like the two of them dearly because they told me stories of Ciel which always helped warm my heart through the times when only darkness surrounded me but sadly they were of no help when it came to getting information on Sebastian, I was infinitely glad Lau left out the stories about the Curry contest to be honest, it was a nice story but it didn't help me at all.

I knew the entire time the demon was probably watching from the shadows and laughing at the outcome of my endeavors.

Months passed and eventually I found the Undertaker who happened to be a very odd man but there was something likeable about him nonetheless and even to this day through all of my prodding the man won't tell me what I want to know.

I've made him laugh countless times as per his ridiculous request to get information but it seems as though he's waiting for the right moment and honestly I never know what the man is thinking.

Snake however was impossible to find and I knew he had been a servant for the Phantomhive's but he left before I had come to live with Ciel.

Sometimes I wondered if maybe he met his end somehow.

But now of course here I am at the doorstep of a man who was far too difficult to track down for his own good and I had no idea how he managed to evade me for so long.

Arthur Conan Doyle.

"I usually don't get guests I've never met before, who did you say you were again?"

The young author asked as he brought us both some tea which naturally turned out to be Earl Grey.

It seemed the man was following me everywhere. I was unaware I was frowning at the thought of my husband until the man suddenly started fidgeting in the seat across from me thinking he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, you must not like the tea."

He said with a shyness that I found quite endearing.

I shook my head smiling genuinely at him.

"Actually this tea merely makes me think of my current husband is all and this tea was named after his family."

He blinked his face filled with fascination.

I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer your first question I am Countess Elizabeth Grey, wife to Earl Charles Grey and it's very nice to meet you Mr. Doyle."

He nodded still embarrassed, it was clear the man never really had company nor was he used to the company of women it was continually endearing as he took my outstretched hand and kissed the top of it nervously.

"Please, call me Arthur."

He was definitely charming in his own right, it was no wonder Ciel had taken an interest in him.

Suddenly his nervousness got the best of him and he blurted out his thoughts.

"So you said your current husband is Charles Grey earlier, doesn't that mean you had one before him?"

Just like that his face was completely red as he blurted out apologies over and over and I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You…are a very charming man…Arthur."

I said between breaths as I tried to get myself under control.

"But yes you're correct, I did have a husband before I was wed to Charles and that's actually the reason as to why I'm here."

He blinked in confusion waiting for me to elaborate.

I picked my teacup back up taking a few sips of it before putting it down again.

"I'd like to discuss Ciel Phantomhive with you if you don't mind."

Suddenly it was as though the room had dropped nearly ten degrees just due to the look of complete terror on the mans face as he started to shake, looking down at his table with wide eyes.

"Wha…what would you-…you like to know?"

He managed to finally get out.

My eyes went wide, just the mention of Ciel's name had the poor man shaking?

"Well I was hoping to ask you about your time at the manor, when the murders occurred but it would seem you may not be up to it but would you mind giving me some other information?"

The man was now staring at me trying not to shake but it was clear the man was completely terrified and stuck in his own thoughts until he shook his head furiously and sighed he wasn't shaking as much anymore but it was still there with the look of worry on his face.

"What kind of information?"

I smiled reassuringly.

"I assume you know that my ex-husband is dead right?"

He furrowed his brows together and nodded slowly.

"I'm actually looking for someone, his butler he went by the name of Sebastian Michaelis would you be able to tell me anything that may be of help to me?"

My voice was soft as though I was walking through a field of mines as I tried to coax a fawn through the inevitable destruction to come.

Suddenly the mans jaw locked and the terror came back into his eyes and he stood abruptly shaking far more than before as he fumbled to pick up my tea cup as well as his own.

"I…I think we're done here Countess, I can't help you at all, please just please leave."

He suddenly said and although he stumbled through his words his tone was dark almost pleadingly so.

I looked up at him with worry as I stood from my seat.

"Are you alright Arthur, I can come back-"

He cut me off jolting upright as though he had been shocked by something and he looked at me directly with anger and fear clearly etched on his face.

"Never come to my home ever again Lady Elizabeth please."

We stood still for a few moments staring at each other, silence filled the cold room and I could tell I wouldn't be able to get through to him

What happened during that time?

I left promptly and as I stepped outside into the muggy air of Scotland I sighed feeling slightly defeated and then I felt it.

The chill.

I suddenly had a swell of determination well up inside of me as I walked down the steps motioning to Paula as she moved to open the carriage door for me.

Our train would be leaving soon.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

"I will be moving to third class my lady, do you wish for anything before I go?" Paula asked and I shook my head smiling up at her from the small first class containment cabin and merely stared at the closed door as she left before finally letting my walls down.

It was all frustrating as I sighed heavily closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"He would have never told you anything, even if you had begged on your knees my lady." I heard the familiar dark voice say across from me, I furrowed my brow but still kept my eyes closed.

"Usually you don't make yourself directly known, you merely stalk me from the shadows, what changed your mind?"

I chastised, challenged as I opened my eyes and turned my head to leer at the man in front of me.

He smirked, highly amused by the entire situation as usual.

"I'm merely fascinated by Arthur Wordsmith, to think that the young master and I had such an effect on him, clearly he must have seen a ghost in your presence, a man gazing upon such beauty of a lady should never show such expressions."

The look of disgust crossed my face but I recovered quickly changing the subject.

"How long Sebastian, two years I'd say?"

The demon nodded.

"Approximately, you've grown Elizabeth you aren't that small child from before you are a full fledged woman. How is your husband?"

I blinked.

I was not amused nor did I know what the demon was getting at.

"You've known full well I've grown you've been following me whenever I seem to do anything pertaining to you and I can't seem to hide anything from those eyes of yours but as for my husband he is well thank you for asking."

He smirked once more while tilting his head to the side as he stared at me for a few moments.

"How unfortunate I must say though I've never met a human who is capable of sensing demons but it is unfortunate for you that I know of all that you currently have the knowledge of."

He turned to look out the window a thoughtful look on his face.

"_**Isn't this what you wanted you foolish child?**_"

I pursed my lips.

"For me to be in your vicinity so you can take me out when you deem fit?"

I was taken aback as I glared at the dark haired creature.

"First of all _good sir_ I doubt I'm capable of sensing demons other than you and I can only assume there are as many demons in this world as there are humans but I have never been able to tell the difference and second of all weren't you just commenting on how grown I've become?"

His own lips pursed as he seemed to be trying to hide his slight smirk.

"It's quite disrespectful to contradict yourself don't you agree?"

"I see, I can only assume it must be due to you having seen my true form so long ago then."

The thoughtful look resumed at his own words.

Because I saw his true form?

That's why I can sense him?

"As for my contradictions you may have grown in stature but as for your mind you are still a mere child but aren't we all in certain aspects of life Elizabeth?"

I turned my head to the side contemplating his words. It would make sense that by seeing his true form I would be able to sense him but it was almost as though he was being _playful._

The man I had sworn to kill sitting in front of me who had taken the soul of my husband was being almost.

F_lirtatious_.

The prospect frightened some part of me because I realized this was his way of telling me that I was losing.

Treating this like a game, an amusing little game for him.

Truthfully I had nothing to go on even after two years, the most I'd done was reinforce the idea that I _couldn't _kill him and he was mocking me for it.

My anger rose as I turned back to him trying to keep calm.

"Why is Arthur so afraid to speak of Ciel?"

He shook his head.

"It is not the young master that the man is afraid to speak of, it is I."

I blinked, was he telling the truth?

Why would he admit something like that?

"Telling you will not harm me in some way the simple truth is that Arthur Wordsmith has information he must never speak of to anyone and as such I persuaded him never to speak of it, it seems to have worked quite well."

It was as though he had read my mind but regardless I didn't know the information that Arthur had so I could only assume it had to do with the murders in the manor from when Arthur had stayed with them, maybe it really was by orders of the queen and they had to hide it somehow but either way none of that helped me.

Suddenly my eyes grew dark as I recalled something Lau told me long ago, something I've wanted to ask the demon for a very long time and he seemed to notice my look as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What happened to Madam Red?"

I asked my tone harsh and he merely stayed emotionless and deathly silent.

A minute or so passed until he stood from his seat and I blinked looking up at him.

"I apologize Lady Elizabeth but that is a story for another time, and please do tell your husband I wish to see him again someday to repay him."

My eyes widened, what was his relation to my husband?

I didn't have much time to think of it as darkness suddenly surrounded the cabin and within seconds he was gone.

I didn't even try to kill him…what use would it be though if he can't be killed?

_There has to be a way._

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

I knew that getting back from Scotland would be the easy part.

Dealing with my husband would be the annoyance.

"Welcome back Countess" I heard the servants say in unison as I entered my home I nodded to all of them in return as I handed my jacket to Paula who handed the jacket to another servant that quickly ran off.

Bartholomew the head butler of the household and personal butler to Charles was beside me within seconds while Paula was on my other side and I knew that if Bartholomew was home, so was my husband.

"My countess, I have been ordered that upon your return to tell you to visit the study, Lord Charles is waiting for you there."

The older man said as he bowed and opened the door in front of me leading to the study.

I instructed Paula to wait outside the door for me until I was done and nodded to the butler, Paula's face full of worry as I gave her a reassuring smile and walked head long into the white tiger's den as I so _affectionately_ dubbed it.

He always called me to the study when we were about to get into a large fight.

"Hello dearest husband how was your time with her majesty?"

I said in the sweet voice I knew he hated as I went to sit on the cream colored couch as he was glaring intently at me from his desk across the room giving me his hunched brooding look with his elbows on the desk and hands intertwined at his lips.

It was times like these that made me realize he was a very good looking man, he had long white eyelashes that were far more defined when he had his eyes half open to glare at me as ironic as it sounded his hair white, his entire attire usually white adorned with the occasional gold and black, it's why I always saw him as a white tiger personified.

It was a pity his horrendous personality overshadowed his boyish good looks.

"My time with her grace was wonderful company as always but you deliberately went against my wishes, I told you not to go to Scotland."

He finally said breaking the silence with his harsh tone he was already beyond talking down it seemed but I was never one to let up around the man.

"I told you I was going and that I would be back in time for the Gala, and here we are three days from the Gala, amazing how that works don't you agree?"

I said my tone polite and fake.

"Whether you were here a week before the Gala makes no difference to me I _told _you not to go but you did anyway, how do you think that makes me look to others?"

"Well if you approved of me going it would have made you look like a reasonable and kind gentleman but we both know that isn't the case nor will it ever be so this happens to be your problem _dear husband_ not mine,you bring it all upon yourself with that coarse attitude."

I knew I was treading on thin ice, even more so when I saw his eyes flair but something about the man made me want to knock him down a peg or two most of the time.

"Maybe my _dear wife, _if you weren't such an insufferable_ bitch _I would find it within this cold heart you deem I have to allow you the luxuries of the world but that is of course _your problem not mine._"

His tone was completely full of dark sarcasm and irritation.

I was for once slightly taken aback by his words, he never fought back with his words like this, and he usually just immediately went straight to the physical abuse of back handing me for talking back to him.

I realized the silence had gone on long enough as I kept my calm complacent facade.

"Yes well a kindhearted husband doesn't try to control his wife and keep her in a cage for eternity to the point that she becomes spiteful, it is his job as the man to hand the world to her so she may have it at her fingertips to prove his worth as a proper husband."

He frowned, still in the same position as the one I had found him in when I entered the room, he hadn't moved an inch, and this was unlike him.

"A kindhearted wife does as she's told and sees her husband's every word as the only truth in the world instead of completely discarding it."

Now his tone was normal as though he wasn't even angry but his face betrayed him I could see the annoyance on it.

I rolled my eyes at him dramatically making sure he knew I had done it and I didn't know why I was instigating a fight all of a sudden but something about the entire situation was quite frankly pissing me off.

"Your superiority complex knows no bounds, does that handsome little head of yours ever topple to the ground from how large it has grown or do you have those you deem beneath you hold it in place for you _my lord_?"

My tone was suddenly playful more than annoyed.

The man in white scoffed as he leaned back in his chair.

"If anyone has a superiority complex it is you my dear yet you still insist upon having more power in a man's world, 'hand you the world so you may have it at your fingertips' you say don't make me laugh!"

"I suppose we both seem to have superiority issues in that case."

"That we do"

"I suppose we'll merely have to agree to disagree then won't we?"

There was silence as we stared intently at each other never breaking eye contact; finally he stood from his seat still not breaking eye contact as he stalked towards me.

This was it, he was going to back hand me like usual and I would have to hold back the feeling of rage to tear him apart for the sake of my family name.

He moved closer, I refused to look away, I wasn't going to be a little mouse, and I would take it full force and never look back.

I would wear it like a badge of honor.

He stood in front of me, staring down at me then suddenly he leaned down to sit beside me as I turned my face to his so we were face to face he slowly but surely reached out his hand, I couldn't tell what his expression meant and I was confused, was he trying to trick me?

He grabbed a lock of my hair and kissed it softly before looking up at me through those long white lashes of his, I finally realized I had been holding my breath.

What was he getting at with this?

"I must say I was impressed when I had heard you evaded the men I sent out to detour you from going to Scotland how did you know?" he asked suddenly still holding the lock of my hair.

"I just knew that if you had deliberately told me not to and I went anyway you would most likely do something to that effect, it was quite troublesome actually."

I replied keeping myself calm and collected.

He nodded seeming pleased by the answer as he stood to sit in the seat across from me placing his elbow on the arm of the chair while leaning his head on his hand as he tilted his head slightly and smirked at me.

My face wavered for a moment; I just knew he had a plan of some sort and I couldn't tell him of my encounter with Sebastian, it would merely cause more problems but I'm sure the demon knew that…but if he knew I wouldn't talk to Charles about it why would he mention that he wishes to repay him somehow?

I decided to go with acting coy and use the reputation I'd set up for myself to my advantage.

"Charles?" I asked softly, leaving the conversation from before behind.

He blinked the smile leaving his face as it was replaced by what I could only call suspicion and I fiddled with the hem of my dress, I had to act the part to convince him I wasn't trying to get information out of him.

"I wish to ask you about Ciel, you must have had encounters with him due to him being the Queen's watchdog" I looked up at him expectantly and he looked almost dumb founded before sighing deeply.

"Any stories I would tell you of the Earl would be unpleasant for the image you hold of him in high regard, as a guardian of the Queen I did encounter him only when it involved him as a Watchdog…" his eyes became dark suddenly as he paused and pursed his lips, "Once as an Earl though."

"I'm not a daft woman, I know of things he must have done, he was a child of the underworld so it was inevitable for him and besides I want to know everything, the good and bad, I've stood by him through it all as it is and nothing can deter me from that."

The determination could be heard in my voice, I was a stubborn woman and Charles was fully aware of that after two years of marriage.

The man sighed and leaned back into the couch crossing his legs and putting a hand to his face in slight annoyance, "If you truly want to know I had no problems with the Earl, if anything I held an admiration for him and those servants of his…except one"

I pursed my lips; I was so close to the truth…just a bit more.

"The Earl's personal butler and head butler of the Phantomhive household, Sebastian Michaelis…I abhor that…man…no that…_thing_" he said through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened, he…knew?

My face was full of confusion and worry, he could plainly see it on my face and he slouched forward looking directly at me his expression dark and brooding, "I like things to stay dead when I kill them" he said in a dark low tone.

I gulped, usually things didn't get to me but my entire existence was to get rid of that demon and here was my husband telling me he had tried to kill Sebastian…how in the world had he even managed to live after supposedly injuring a demon to the point of thinking he was dead?

I nearly gasped out loud when it hit me.

**_"He was killed, and when we came into the room there was a hearth poker straight through his chest, the amount of blood and not to mention being dead for the amount of time he was, it's logically impossible for him to have been alive but of course I don't involve myself with such things."_**

Lau had told me that.

It must have been Charles; he must have been involved in whatever deed the queen asked them to do during that time but none of it seemed to make sense as to why Sebastian had to be killed…clearly something elaborate happened during the event.

Charles seemed to have recovered from his stupor, I was fully aware he had issues with the idea of ghosts and otherworldly creatures due to his motto of "I only believe in things I can cut with my sword" so he usually became silent when discussing such things.

"I'm sure it must have been that butler of his that killed him, he did disappear afterwards after all but I'm sure you'd rather not discuss that" he said his tone filled with boredom until he smirked darkly, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if it were you who took the Earl's life."

I was moving before I had the time to think, rage overtook my senses…how _dare_ he accuse me of killing him, how _dare_ him!

I gritted my teeth and slapped him across the face, I hadn't realized what I had done until after it had happened and I retracted my hand as though I had been burned, my eyes wide, his own were wide as well but he recovered soon after as he stood abruptly towering over me as I took a small step back holding my hand to my chest.

I felt sick to my stomach with guilt, I had done exactly what he had been doing to me the past two years, now he had every right to do what he wanted with me…I had stooped to his level and it made my stomach churn.

Silence overtook us, he looked to be contemplating…most likely on how to punish me for such a thing and then his gaze traveled to mine as he quickly grabbed the hand I had used to strike him pulling it to the side and holding his arm around my waist pulling me against him as I was forced to lean against him as his face was near my ear and I could feel his warm breath hitting the nape of my neck.

A chill went down my spine at the contact, I'd never in my entire life been touched by a man like this…it was considered improper but then again, everything my husband and I seemed to do to each other was improper for a Countess and an Earl.

"I'll forgive you just this once for that because I know my words must have stung and that is fulfilling enough for me to see that pretty little face of yours etched in _sadness_ and _agony_ but mark my words woman, if you ever strike me again I won't stop at a mere back hand, it will be worse than you could possibly imagine, am I clear?" his voice was rough and husky and I could hear his labored breathing.

It took me a few moments to regain my composure as best I could but he still would not let go, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, I was not going to be afraid!

I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, daughter of Marchioness Frances Middleford, we are not weak women and I was not taught to cower before men and I had already seen the face of true fear and terror once.

I found a shred of courage as I moved slightly so that my own lips were a mere inch from his own ear, "Crystal clear, my_ dearest husband_" I hissed.

He released me abruptly and it caused me to stumble back slightly, he moved so quickly I was unable to see the look on his face as I heard the doors behind me open and he left the study, I stood still frozen in place as I heard the front doors of the manor open and close forcefully from afar.

At least he was gone for now.

It took me a few moments to realize Paula was standing near me saying my name until I broke out of my trance; did all of that really just happen?

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Paula, what were you saying?"

She smiled worriedly, "Are you alright my lady, he did not hurt you?"

I shook my head slightly, "No, he did not, I'm fine…I just want to retire for today is my room prepared?"

She gaped, I could clearly see she thought I was lying through my teeth but Paula was always there right after a fight and the red mark was always there marring my face for those few moments until it would fade away as though nothing had ever happened but this time it wasn't there.

Maybe something good had happened to him recently…

"Yes…your room is prepared would you like me to bring tea?" she asked, shaking me from my thoughts once more.

"No…just leave me be for now, I wish to be alone" I replied softly.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

Usually before I went to bed I would have my favorite tea, green tea a specific kind that calms the body then I would treat myself to a nice long bath while reading Graham R. Tomson but tonight I couldn't do my usual rituals.

Tonight too much had happened and my mind was far too clouded to do anything so I merely had Paula dress me in my nightwear and I laid in bed, in the surrounding darkness for what had to be an hour letting my thoughts roam.

Usually people found comfort in the light but I found comfort in the darkness, I never understood why but it always calmed me and I supposed it was because in my opinion the light gives us solace, the dark gives us meaning, and while light can give meaning

…

Once it is taken away you are cast into the darkness so I suppose the only constant is darkness in the end but it will always be a constant battle.

I felt so heavy, so much had happened recently and I was so tired, I wasn't able to think much more of it as a frown crossed my face and I closed my eyes.

"I apologize for leaving abruptly during our last conversation"

I as always knew who it was; why of all times did he have to show up now?

"Its fine, I'd ask you again but honestly I'm far too emotionally drained to know more about how my own aunt was a serial killer" and truth be told I really didn't want to hear about it for once, Charles had a way of taking away any of my energy during our fights.

"Fascinating, I assume it must have something to do with Charles Grey" he finally said after some silence.

I frowned covering my face with my arm, "Do you read minds Sebastian?" I figured I'd ask simple questions, little by little.

"No, I cannot but other demons are capable of such a feat" I couldn't see his expression and all I knew was that he was at the foot of my bed, I felt too tired to even look at him.

Curiosity got the best of me, I knew I was merely putting more stress on myself but I always seemed to be a glutton for punishment…I had to know.

"Did Ciel kill her?" I asked almost in a whisper.

There was silence for a few moments once more and I lifted my arm to look at the foot of my bed seeing him staring at me.

"No, he did not" he finally responded and I felt a large weight lifted from my shoulders, I also felt my heart clench "So you were the one that killed her" I stated.

"No, I did not end her life either but keep in mind Elizabeth that if it had come down to it something tells me I would have had to, I honestly don't know if the young master had it within him at the time but she had to die regardless of the circumstances" his tone was normal the way I'd always heard it when he was the Phantomhive butler and then it struck me.

"Why do you keep that form, I assume you can shape shift?" the curiosity ringing in my voice.

"You recognize me in this form unless you'd rather I take another form, besides I've grown attached to this form, I rather enjoy it" he said smiling at me with that fake smile of his.

"I'd rather not see what else you have up your sleeve but if you didn't kill Aunt Angie and Ciel didn't then who did?" I asked sitting up in my bed as my covers fell off pooling around me.

He turned his face looking through my window his expression contemplative, "That is also a question for another time, and you look quite tired you should sleep Elizabeth, the days to come will be just as exhausting I'm sure."

Why did he always have to do this?

It was a simple question, this wasn't some cliche story, this was my life, I just needed answers and it's all I wanted but they always seemed to evade me no matter how close I seemed to be.

I was shaken out of my angry inner frustration as Sebastian was suddenly beside me and leaned forward, I held my breath tensing as I got ready for whatever he was planning.

_Is he going to attack me?_

He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly and suddenly I felt myself become heavy as I suddenly felt myself fall back, what was happening?

I could feel my eyes closing; it was getting harder to keep them open as I tried to get a glimpse at the demon, his eyes were glowing red, he had that frightening smirk on his face and I could see his fangs but he was shrouded in darkness and I could feel that he was still holding my hand.

"Hush little one, don't fight it, you need the sleep, let yourself succumb to it" he said in a soft tone and fear shot through me but the exhaustion was stronger, why was he doing this?

I tried to force myself to talk but I couldn't do it, I had no idea he could make people fall asleep…what would he do?

Would I never wake up?

Was I going to die like Ciel did?

Would he take my soul?

Was that even allowed?

"You're quite determined not to fall asleep, I'm afraid I don't have much time left so it's going to be a bit too forceful, I apologize"

I tried to scream in protest but it didn't work as I quickly succumbed to the darkness with the feeling of being knocked out.

_Until we meet again, Elizabeth._


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a jolt, sweating profusely as the dim light shined into my room through my open window and I didn't know why but I felt so heavy as though I'd been hit by something and I could only assume it was because of the demon forcing me to sleep.

_Why did he force that upon me, what use was there for it?_

_ Why didn't he kill me?_

I knew he had been ordered not to kill me but he could just as easily change his mind at any moment once he became bored of it and I knew that honestly it was probably the only thing keeping him from going against Ciel's wishes, I fascinated him to a certain degree, that primal part of his demonic nature as I challenged him so long ago, I appeal to him in that way, I'm a toy for him.

I clutched my head and groaned and suddenly Paula was through the door and by my side within seconds.

Was she standing outside the door the entire time?

"My lady you've been asleep far longer than usual, how late did you stay up last night?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled warmly at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but can you please get me something to wake me up?"

She smiled before nodding and bowing before me, running off to fetch what would probably be a specific kind of tea.

The fatigue was far too powerful and silently I cursed at the demon for doing what he had done, I hated feeling tired like this, it made me feel weak but in all honesty I had become weak, my mind was deteriorating quickly and I needed something to harness myself to so I wouldn't drown within my own sorrow and hatred.

I got ready slowly that day, I usually had Paula help me get ready but I refused to allow her into my room after she got me my tea, I didn't want to be near anyone, it was almost selfish of me to want to be alone for a while even though I had so much I needed to do but didn't I deserve to take time for myself as well?

I walked down the stairs of the manor and then I heard them, the voices, I put an agitated hand to my face with an agitated expression and recovered quickly as I went into the main corridor of the mansion waiting for the overly expressive Agni and Soma to look at me with excited expressions as though I was some sort of good person.

Some days I knew that wasn't true at all.

"Countess Elizabeth, you have not contacted us in so long so we figured we would surprise you with a visit!" I heard the prince say in his Indian accent and smiled at them, even I knew my smile looked insincere and I also knew by one look at Agni he knew as well.

"What a pleasant surprise, please make yourselves at home my husband is not around so he will not cause any issues I'm sure, I on the other hand have business to attend to" I said in my noble tone, it became second nature to change my entire personality to that of a noblewoman of standing high stature but of course getting rid of these two was going to be more difficult as I saw Soma frown.

"Nonsense, we will join you on your journey, has the carriage been prepared?" oblivious to my small frown, Agni noticed it as usual and suddenly he was on my side…how rare.

"My prince, something tells me this is something the lady needs to do on her own, why don't we get the most out of the Grey hospitality until she comes back?" Agni said bowing to his prince as he tried to convince him.

Soma's expression went hard as they looked at each other for a few moments and I realized there was something I was missing, the look they gave each other was very odd, as though they were battling in some way but it didn't matter to me too much, I had someone I needed to see.

"Please, make yourselves at ho-"I was interrupted as Soma suddenly glared at me and walked over to Agni putting a hand on his shoulder to indicate he did not have to bow anymore.

"You will go with her Agni, I will stay" my eyes widened as did Agni's as we exchanged glances with each other, something was wrong with them, their carefree usual selves were hardened, serious, and it seemed like it had something to do with me.

I gritted my teeth but knew I had to listen to my gut, "Alright, Agni may join me, please make yourself at home Prince Soma" my tone was hardened as well as we all bowed to each other.

I had Agni sit inside the carriage with me while Paula drove it even though he insisted he be the one to drive it but clearly we needed to talk, I didn't let up and finally he agreed to it.

"Is there something you need to tell me Agni?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, he was merely sitting there with his hands in his lap looking down but after my question he gave me one of those looks as though to tell me 'but it's a secret' and I just smiled at him.

"Agni I have a right to know if it involves me" and honestly it was true, if there was an issue and it had something to do with me I needed to know and to my surprise it didn't take much prodding to get Agni to talk.

"Countess…My prince had a dream about you a few days ago, he awoke shaken by it, completely terrified and I was very worried…he says it was hard to make out but you were in a black cloak as you walked into a room with other people wearing black cloaks" he paused looking down at his lap once again as I frowned but urged him to continue.

"He described it as a black room with red…blood, he says you tried to stop something but you were too late and then everything went black for a few moments and all he saw was the most terrifying creature looming over him…or rather you…in the surrounding darkness as it closed in on you but he awakened before he knew what the creature was going to do, he tells me he had never felt such evil before in his life." He finally stopped, looking at me as a very worried expression crossed his face and he reached over to grab my hand, I was shaking and pale, the terror clearly on my face.

Why would he have a dream about such a thing?

It had to be nothing…

Maybe it was merely coincidence…

I shook my head pulling away from Agni's consolation as he murmured an apology, "It was merely a dream Agni, I'm sure it was nothing" he nodded but we could both tell it had shaken all of us to the core.

Ever since this morning I had a feeling of impending doom and this just made it all worse but I wouldn't let it get to me…it must be my nerves…that's it.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

"Undertaker, how wonderful it is to see you again" I said in a warm voice as I entered the gloomy room with all kinds of different dead items, I took my place sitting on top of a coffin as usual, I had Agni wait outside and I was happy that he obliged, I had important matters to discuss that didn't need to be known by others.

"Countess, here again for another weekly visit?" he said in that happy tone of his that was rather odd for a man such as himself.

"Yes, I'm sure you know my question, it's the same as always" I replied smiling at him as warmly as I possibly could.

"Yes and the answer is the same as always, not yet, at least not me" he said as he grabbed one of his containers that had dog biscuits in them.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously, I was used to the Undertaker's oddities and they truthfully didn't faze me anymore.

"I won't be the one to give you the answers you need but by that same token I implore you to be very careful with how you go about getting this information" he said as his tone suddenly became dark and low, I frowned still curious about what he meant, today was just full of the foreboding feelings of doom.

"What do you suggest I do to start off then?" he had to give me something at least.

"Well you could always just ask him yourself, it's a lot safer than the alternative" he said in a joking manner.

I wasn't laughing; this wasn't funny to me "What is this alternative you speak of?"

He smiled and suddenly he was close, leaning down so we were face to face as the silence became pounding "You could always…go to the gala" he whispered before doubling back and laughing heartily.

I gritted my teeth, agitated by his odd behavior and although I had said I was used to it, it was most annoying when he would merely give me riddles or speak as though he knew something more than he did, he wasn't like Lau who pretended to know things…I knew he knew something and he was just being difficult.

"I am going to the Gala, I have no choice in the matter as it is" I stated.

"You always have a choice you know, just because you conform to what is expected of you doesn't mean it is the only way of life" he responded quickly staring at me through those bangs of his, he seemed to have an aura of seriousness around him once again.

He was right though, but this is the life I choose so it's not like I can just blow any of this off, I'm too far in this hole I've dug for myself to dig my way back out, I frowned at the thought then had another as I realized I pretty much got nothing from the Undertaker once again and he took up my time worthlessly.

"You've given me nothing to go off of you know, nothing that helps me kill that demon, absolutely nothing" I spat as I stood from the coffin getting ready to leave.

"That demon is the least of your worries…or rather he will be I suppose but what needs to be done must be done for the sake of a balance, people need to learn" his tone was that of a know-it-all and it aggravated me to no end, I merely rolled my eyes, the man would never give me direct answers.

"Good day Undertaker, I hope to see you again" I said in the kindest voice I could muster.

"I can only hope the same Countess, you aren't invincible, remember that" he said while turning his back to me to go back to whatever he must has been doing before I interrupted.

I was fuming by the time I got outside ignoring the bow given to me by Agni as I went straight into the carriage and just sat there with seething anger.

Why was everyone being like this?

The demon, Agni, Soma, Undertaker, they all refused to give me straight answers and it was getting incredibly infuriating, where did the honesty in the world go?

It's a sad day when an opium trader and my own mess of a husband are the only two people I can count on to give me an answer to my question without damn riddles, I have always been one for challenging the mind but this was just ridiculous.

I finally realized we were moving and Agni was merely sitting there in silence, granted Agni had been helpful and he had told me of Soma's dream, he had been honest whereas Soma would not have been so I suppose grouping him into that bunch was probably not the best thing nor is it fair.

I sighed in defeat as I smiled at Agni who smiled back, "I'm sorry for my bad mood, the Undertaker can be a very infuriating man, I wish to make it up to you, why don't we spend the day away from that prince of yours and give you a day to yourself?"

It took me what seemed like an hour to finally convince Agni to abandon his duty so I could at least indulge in him a little, I never really got the chance to enjoy time with others nor had I spoiled another in a very long time that went away when Ciel was taken from me but I knew Agni was a very good man and he deserved to have a bit of happiness in the very least…right?

We spent the day buying him the greatest foods England could offer and I bought him many trinkets that reminded him of home while he insisted I buy things for the prince as well to which I agreed to, we picked up my dress for the Gala and overall had quite the time, it wasn't until evening that we came back and I realized I probably made a mistake by stealing Agni away for so long.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

"I must say this country you live in is very wonderful, I find out new things each day and I've already been here for quite a few years" Agni said as we exited the carriage, beaming with happiness and to be quite honest I was feeling content, a feeling I had not had in a very long time, the sun was setting as we walked up the steps of the Grey Mansion and a foreboding feeling of dread suddenly hit me as realization also hit me.

_I'm an absolute twat…_

Prince Soma has been here all day and I did not send word back that we would be back much later and even worse…I didn't have anyone inform Charles I would be leaving, his biggest pet peeve was when I would leave without a word to a servant but if Soma was here then they would tell Charles of my departure…not that it mattered it would still anger Charles.

I reluctantly opened the doors of the mansion and immediately I saw Charles across the hall but I didn't see Soma anywhere, I merely stood there with my back straight as I stared directly at Charles seeing Agni stand next to me from my peripheral as Paula swiftly walked between us and realization hit her as she saw my husband.

"My l-lord, I am so sorry I did not send word-" I interrupted Paula by walking forward putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was my fault" I admitted openly.

"As per usual" I heard him mutter.

Suddenly Soma came through the doors to our left relief on his face as he saw us, "Thank Kali you're both safe, where were you?" he said worry in his voice and immediately a wave of guilt washed over me, the reason Soma had even sent Agni with me in the first place was because he had been worried about my safety, I'm such an idiot!

I opened my mouth to speak but Agni beat me to it, "My prince I am so sorry, I have committed great sin, we were merely admiring England for the day this is my fault, I apologize Earl-"

Now it was my turn to interrupt "This is my fault, I forced Agni to come with me so we could indulge in England a bit and buy a few things, I gave him no choice in the matter, none of it is his fault and I apologize for worrying you Prince Soma" I said in my noble tone though I felt infuriated that Agni would try to place the blame on himself not that it surprised me.

Silence filled the room and poor Paula was holding all of our gifts and I finally walked over taking the bag meant for Soma and handed it to him.

"Agni insisted we buy you gifts I hope you like them" I said softly smiling to him and immediately his worried and hard expression turned into that of a happy joyful little boy.

I laughed a bit until I suddenly heard Charles from behind me.

"The study, now."

I smiled to everyone and gave Paula the usual smile of reassurance as I reluctantly went into the 'white tigers den' yet again.

_Twice this week I seem to be on quite a roll._

_I should have gotten him something to soften him up_

I thought to myself before I opened the doors and closed them behind me.

"I like to think I've been very lenient with you since your return from Scotland yet here you are causing more harm than good, I've had to spend my day with that man in my house all for the sake of my _dearest little wife_" Charles spat as he paced the room, this was my usual Charles which meant this would probably end in violence, how wonderful.

I merely sat there and let him vent at me because quite honestly for once he was right and I was wrong, it was my fault this happened and I had meant well by it but I hadn't been thinking…

"What were you thinking exactly Elizabeth?" he suddenly asked, mirroring my own thoughts and I shot my head up to look at him.

"I wasn't thinking" I replied honestly and he stopped in his tracks merely staring at me.

It's not like I had an argument against him, I was acting on emotion due to being so…unhappy and I just wanted a little taste of happiness if even for a little bit but my own selfish indulgence got me into as he said before 'more harm than good.'

"Well then that brings me to yet another question why that man, a servant of all people?" he asked harshly and I frowned; now I had an argument.

"Agni is a good man, servant or not he deserves someone to spoil him, watching over that Prince of his must take a toll on the poor man" I spat back at him defiantly.

"You were on the streets of England, people know who you are Elizabeth, what do you think they would say about you parading an Indian man around and buying him gifts?" his tone was hard as he stared me down.

I hadn't thought of it that way but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care, "What others may think has no effect on me" I said softly.

"Well it has an effect on me, I am a butler and officer of the Queen, my reputation is a part of my job and here you are with another man, an _Indian_ man on the streets of England!" he yelled.

I was thankful the study was soundproof much like most of the house.

"Yes well now I know that the people of England are petty and clearly doing things for others indicate infidelity in their eyes, I'm sorry Charles is that what you want to hear from me?" I yelled as I stood, I was for once getting myself worked up and I had no intention of letting up.

"No, I want you to stop with this ridiculous act and act like a damn wife instead of act like you're in some damn prison!" he said as we inched closer to each other yelling and spewing hatred at each other.

"I am in a prison, you _piece of shit_, I have no life for myself and it's apparently merely to serve your own _selfish_ needs so don't you dare start this with me, I can agree to thinking a bit more clearly about my actions but we both know this mess of a marriage is merely _for show_, nothing more so don't you _dare_ speak as though this isn't some form of hell for me_, for the both of us_!" rage was beginning to take me over as unshed tears formed behind my eyes from the mere emotion of the situation and frustration of it all.

My breathing was heavy and I could clearly see that a mere two feet from me Charles was breathing heavily as well, both of us glaring daggers at each other.

"So that's it, you want to make the worst of it and make yourself miserable instead of at least attempt to make things between us civil how mature of you Elizabeth why don't we just start throwing things around for good measure?" he said almost as though he were growling it.

"When have _you _ever made an attempt at making things civil, when have we _ever _been civil Charles, what do you expect from me when all we do is treat each other this way and why the sudden change of heart to make things 'good' between us?" I said in a bitchy tone, very much unlike myself.

Why did he always bring out the worst in me?

"Maybe I don't want to spend my life in obscurity towards my own wife, how are we supposed to continue a family line if we spend all of our time hating each other?" he replied in frustration and suddenly I was livid as everything made sense and everything started to click.

The reason he had not struck me, the reason this conversation was being had, the reason for our last fight, the reason for all of it!

"That's what this is…you're trying to trick me into some sort of false sense of security so I can be with _your_ child!" I yelled loudly as I flailed my arms about to let out at least some of this pure livid rage.

He put his hand to his face in annoyance as he walked up to me grabbing me by the shoulders and gripping tightly "Who _else's_ child will you fucking be with you ridiculous woman!" he said as he shook me slightly.

Fear shot through me as I pulled away from him but he wouldn't allow it, he was stronger than me "Let _go_ of that boy Elizabeth, he's dead and gone and there's nothing you can do about it, I am your husband now and you need to start looking forward not back!" he spewed and all I could do was stand there as he shook me and at his words the tears began to fall but he didn't notice.

"It's your job to make this work for your own family name and here you are acting like a wounded deer as though you're some sort of victim in all of this!" the yelling got louder and my tears fell harder and something within me snapped as I started to resist his grip on me which only caused him to grip harder.

"Let go of me!" I screamed but he wouldn't listen, he never did.

"When will you learn that this world doesn't revolve around you, you have to give, sacrifice in this world in order to get where you want to be yet you refuse to _listen _to me when I warn you of this!" he finally stopped shaking me but his grip was still tight until finally I pushed my weight against him making him stumble back which made him let go and my knees gave way as I crashed to the ground putting my face in my hands sobbing, something I hadn't done in a very long time.

A lot of things seemed to be happening lately that I hadn't done in a very long time but it was as though everything was crashing down around me all of a sudden and I felt weak, like nothing.

"Why" I said through sobs but I heard no answer from the monster of a man in front of me.

"It makes no sense, family lines marry into other family lines and that was what I was supposed to do but Ciel _died _and now I'm stuck marrying into another family line, why did it turn out like this?" I yelled through my sobs up at him from my place on the ground, tears staining my cheeks as I had my hands at my sides in fists as though I were throwing a tantrum, like a small child.

An expression I couldn't place flashed across his face for a split second but it was replaced by a frown as he turned his back to me and walked back to his desk.

"Get out, just get out" he said sounding…defeated.

I stayed in my spot just staring in confusion until he turned back to me and glared, "I said get the _fuck_ out!" he yelled and it reverberated through me making me jump slightly as I sprung into action walking quickly to the doors and closing them as quickly as possible.

I saw Paula waiting outside of the room I had just come from and immediately she was by my side seeing my appearance and for a moment I thought she might have a heart attack.

I blanked and suddenly I was in my room, in my night dress in my bed sitting there with Paula next to me holding my hand, I had a tendency to shut the world away during high stress times as though nothing existed, just the darkness.

"Have Agni and Soma been seen off?" I asked softly, "Yes, you composed yourself enough to see them off and I rushed you upstairs" she said stroking my hand even more.

Paula knew who I was, how I acted, she knew I shut the world away and only came back when I was ready to face what I had done, the only one who would ever care about me even with my trauma induced episodes was her and I was infinitely grateful for her presence in my life, she helped keep me together.

"He's right you know, I've been acting selfish" I said not looking at Paula, merely feeling embarrassed due to how ridiculous I was being as of lately.

"My lady…you can't say that, you gave Agni a wonderful day, he was not punished and Prince Soma loved the gifts, even the gift you got me was wonderful, I love it and I will cherish it for all time" she said her voice soft as she stroked my hair.

Guilt ate at me suddenly as I clutched the blanket around me "I didn't get anything for Charles" I whispered.

"I…I'm sure he wasn't expecting anything my lady" Paula said back realizing the same thing.

"That's the problem, he expected nothing from me because that's the way we are…but Paula I just can't bring myself to love him...yet I know one day I'll have to be with his child and I just…I don't know if I can do it" I choked out, the emotions rushing back.

"Of course you can my lady, it was merely just a bad day but tomorrow is the Gala, everything will be just fine and back to normal you really shouldn't worry about it too much" Paula replied as she tried to console me but it wasn't working, Charles and I would always be unfair to each other and there was no way around it, I would just have to face the truth and move forward…

No I couldn't move forward, I still have to kill the demon and nothing was going to stop me from that.

"If I may my lady, why not try to get to know the Earl a bit more at the Gala?" Paula said suddenly.

"The gala will be a good excuse to make up for this past week to Charles, at least he has sort of made an effort to better himself even if it is for his own selfish reasons, I owe him that much at least" I said looking to Paula for reassurance of my thoughts.

She smiled and patted the top of my hand before releasing it as she moved around the room to blow out the candles "Get some sleep my lady, tomorrow will be better" she said in the darkness as my eyes started to adjust and I heard her slip out of my room.

She's right…tomorrow would be better, it couldn't get any worse.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

_I was wrong, so very wrong._

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

The next day went by without a hitch for the most part, preparations went through to get to the Gala; I'd be meeting the Queen after so long after all it was an event specifically for her majesty and the events of yesterday were behind me as I trudged along keeping myself as busy as possible.

The first hitch was when Paula helped me get into my dress for the gala and she saw the bruises on my arms from yesterday when Charles had held me and shaken me but I assured her he probably didn't realize he was hurting me even though I knew deep down he knew but he just didn't care.

I could only hope the day would stay relatively normal, after all the demon hadn't appeared in days, he wasn't even there during my conversation with Undertaker yesterday which angered me due to the fact that I hadn't even gotten any information from Undertaker but if I had I'd have a leg up on the demon.

But part of me was uneasy by this fact, he was always there…it was just odd.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

"Countess, it's so good to see you" a business trader said to me as I entered the ballroom ready to mingle, it was after all in the job description of being a wife of Earl Charles Grey.

"Thomas, it's so good to see you, how is your wife?" I asked sweetly and so began the endless stories as others would come up and notice me occasionally interrupting to speak with me or whomever I was speaking with.

Eventually the endless talking was ended as Charles walked up from behind me asking to steal me away from them in that polite smile of his he always had when in public, he always acted as though he was an excited child constantly having a smile on his face but I knew when he was at home he let the facade down.

"Is the Queen here?" I asked my tone back to normal instead of the sickly sweet tone I used with guests when I was expected to please everyone around me.

"She is, she has some things to attend to but you will wait in the private room with Phipps, I also have some things to attend to but we will be there shortly, please behave in front of the Queen, Elizabeth" he said as he leaned down speaking in my ear so I could hear him.

"I'm a bit offended that you have to say that but don't worry, I'll be a good girl just for you my dearest husband" I said sarcastically, I was going to behave of course but for him to even have to mention something like that was insulting.

He rolled his eyes and I laughed as he opened the door leading to the private room for me as we nodded to each other going our separate ways.

I walked inside of the dark red plush room, definitely fit for a queen such as Victoria and I spotted Charles Phipps sitting in a red chair until he spotted me as he quickly stood and bowed.

"Countess Elizabeth I haven't seen you in so long" he said in that proper tone of his.

I smiled genuinely at him, I always enjoyed seeing Phipps after all he was the one I wished to marry instead of my current husband and he's kind and has always treated me with dignity and respect.

"I've missed you Phipps, please sit there is no bowing necessary" I said as a motioned with my hand for him to sit while I took my own seat across from him.

"How are you Elizabeth, or more specifically how are you and Charles doing?" he asked not realizing what exactly he was getting himself into as my smile fell and he blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I take it not well…" he said quietly.

I gave a sad smile and nodded, "It's a bit difficult being in a marriage when both parties never wanted it in the first place but I suppose we're trying to make it work to a degree."

I never thought I'd be speaking of my own marriage issues to Charles Phipps but for some reason it seemed best for him to know, he is my husbands best friend after all as well as trusted partner.

"Wait he said this?" Phipps suddenly said in confusion and I raised my own eyebrow in confusion.

"Well…" I stopped to think back as I realized Charles had never outwardly said he didn't want this marriage I merely assumed as much due to his harsh treatment towards me…that was the case wasn't it?

"No I suppose he hasn't" I replied and the man's lips across from me formed a grim line, "Grey has always been terrible with women" he said and it took all of my willpower not to laugh in his face at the…understatement of his words.

"You…have never been told have you?" he said nervously as though he was about to reveal some big secret and suddenly I was nervous, what in the hell was about to happen?

I urged him on by waving my hand as I shook my head in confusion.

"Back before the marriage had even happened, back before your marriage with Ciel Phantomhive he had wanted to make you his wife" he said and I merely sat there gaping at him in disbelief, that couldn't be true at all Charles has always hated me and we only met through the common love of the sword and I was one of the best students and he always scowled at me…always.

"You may be misinterpreting his actions my lady, back when we were all learning the sword together he did act quite cold to you but only because he saw you as a worthy rival, he still to this day has never defeated you I assume?" he asked and I shook my head still dumbfounded by the entire situation.

"Well it was merely a passing statement once when he whispered that he wanted you as his wife but of course nothing could be done due to marrying into your own line but then…" Phipps fiddled with his hands in his lap as he frowned while looking down and my stomach clenched.

"Well when he heard news of Ciel Phantomhive's death he waited a bit due to that boy being said to be dead many times before only for him to pop up somewhere but then he took his chances and essentially pulled every single string to get you married to him, he went to your mother first" he said low, it was clear he wasn't supposed to be telling me this and guilt was welling its way through my stomach and I couldn't help but deny any and all of these words Phipps spewed at me.

Why had I never been told this?

I was told my mother arranged it…not my own husband!

A look of worry swept over my face and Phipps shifted uncomfortably until finally I found my words "Are you telling me that he arranged a marriage when marriages are supposed to be arranged by the parents of the woman?" I knew the answer but I was still trying to wrap my head around all of it, it all sounded so foreign to me as though it were another language.

He nodded and then opened his mouth only to close it but shake his head seeming to disagree with himself, "There was a time when I knew that his words were true, his actions and working towards having you as a wife were true and it was during the first event you two went to as husband and wife" he suddenly said.

_~+|*|+~__**Two years ago**__~+|*|+~_

"_She's magnificent isn't she?" my good friend said leaning over to me to whisper, I nodded in agreement. _

"_She has always been magnificent you are a lucky man" I replied and genuine happiness pooled around me, I had fancied the thought of having her for myself but to see Grey work so hard for her made me realize it was never romantic, it was merely friendly while Grey had a passion when it came to her something they both deserved desperately after everything they'd been through._

"_You know, I cannot see myself with any other woman Phipps" he suddenly said as he watched her work the room magnificently with her charm and grace._

_I raised an eyebrow, it was quite a statement and very unlike Grey to even moderately voice true feelings, he always held up a guard even to me._

"_Although she does not want me I can't bring myself to care, no other woman interests me nor is any other woman strong enough to handle my own lifestyle, every other woman is too fragile but she isn't, she's strong and even if she hates me for our entire marriage I will never care, she's mine Phipps and it's all I could have ever asked for" he said proudly and I sighed. _

_"You can't go on acting like you do towards her, I understand it's difficult for you Grey but you can try to make her want you" Grey shook his head in disagreement at my words, "It's impossible, we've already started off on the wrong foot and it's my fault, I have to deal with the consequences" he said grimly._

_~+|*|+~__**Present time**__~+|*|+~_

I couldn't speak; I even realized I was holding my breath every now and again only to have my body force me to breathe again.

The two years of our marriage has been spent fighting, we have never once shared a kiss, we have never shared a bed, I am twenty-one and I should be with child by now yet he has not demanded it even though it had been brought up yesterday night and I just couldn't bring myself to believe that he worked this hard to get me as his wife only to screw it all up but…I was at fault for that as well, it took two to make a relationship work after all.

I shook my head, why was this even becoming an issue, I had a demon to kill and I couldn't just concern myself with petty things like passion, love, and all of those pesky emotions that constantly eluded me as though I were a plague.

Suddenly the entire thing was irritating, I already assumed that through my pursuit of the demon I'd most likely lose my own life in the process as well, demons always needed sacrifice and I could only think that it would be the same for taking the life of one as well.

Was Charles an idiot?

My own husband and he couldn't even tell me this one thing that could make me act far more civil towards him, I rubbed at my temple in annoyance and Phipps chuckled slightly.

"He's a difficult man, he is much like yourself always hiding behind those walls and fake facades, he is just an obscure man and even I cannot tell you why he treats you as he does even though he says he has such a fascination with you, that's something to ask him" Phipps said suddenly amused by the situation, most likely my reaction to the stupidity of it all.

It's almost as though we were teenagers again, the entire debacle was incredibly elementary, 'I like you so I'm going to be mean to you' even though it was a large understatement once again it was pretty much the jist of the situation if what Phipps said was true.

We didn't have much time to discuss it further when the doors of the room opened and the man in question came in with Queen Victories behind him and suddenly everything was forgotten and I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

We did the courtesies that are expected of noblemen and women and sat down, my husband by my side with the Queen across from us with Phipps standing beside her.

"Countess, I'm so glad you could join us" her majesty said grabbing my hand suddenly as she stroked them, this was the woman who made my ex-husband do her dirty work, the woman who made a mere child become a person shrouded in darkness yet she was acting so…motherly.

"I'm very glad I could be here, I've wanted to meet you for so long" I said happily and she released my hands a look of sadness on her face.

"I have never sent my condolences for the death of the boy, I really did think highly of him and it's a true pity that I have lost him, it effected me as well I want you to know that and I'm sorry for your loss" she said and it sounded genuine but I could never be sure, I also had the ability to sound genuine when I wasn't actually feeling genuine.

She was also a few years late on that notion but I ignored that fact, "Thank you so much, he would be very happy you spent even a little time mourning him" and it was true, Ciel always thought highly of this woman no matter what and in turn I had as well.

It's not that I dislike her it's just that it's sad that he had to be a watchdog but a Queen has to make sacrifices that much I understand.

"I understand you and Charles have been married for two years now?" she suddenly asked switching the subject, I smiled and nodded, "Yes, two long happy years of marriage" I replied and I noticed Phipps trying to stifle a laugh while Charles merely kept composed.

She smiled nodding, "Yes, I'm sure he's quite a handful, I expect nothing less of my officers."

I laughed slightly still smiling at the woman "Yes, but we give each other a hard time every now and again" I had to keep myself from laughing too hard.

I hadn't realized how much fun it could be to have these inside jokes even though they were very dark and sickly humorous jokes, jokes that the Undertaker would enjoy I'm sure.

"Yes well I have actually wanted to meet with you for a reason other than just finally meeting one of my officer's wives in person" she said and suddenly her entire aura changed and she was completely serious and in turn I turned serious as well.

"I'm having some people investigate the death of my watchdog and sadly none of that could be done until the case was closed and now that it is we can investigate it more thoroughly, I'm searching for the only living member of that estate, that butler of his Sebastian Michaelis" she said as Phipps handed her an envelope from his jacket and she took it putting it on the table in front of me.

Suddenly I was nervous all over again, this was not good, and the queen herself was searching for him as well and I couldn't even feel him near, he wasn't even listening to this conversation right now!

"What about him?" I asked quickly making sure not to reveal I knew anything.

"First of all I understand that you were at home when the mansion burned down but through further investigation your mother told me the butler himself brought you to her doorstep and informed her of the boy's death and told her he was leaving to fix up a few things" she said with her hands folded in her lap.

I blinked a few times trying to remember back to that night, I saw his true form and he put me to sleep and I woke up in my room…I couldn't tell her that and no one even knew I was there in the first place…until now.

"To be honest I merely woke up and then Paula burst through my doors telling me of what happened" I said honestly, leaving out the night before but I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

She leaned forward a bit grabbing my hand again, "Elizabeth, we know he's a demon you don't have to hide that from us, we just need to know everything we can to find him and take him down, he's too dangerous to let roam around" she said as she stroked my hand some more.

My breathing became harder as I pulled out of her grasp, she knew and they all knew but how much did they know?

How was I going to play this off?

I had no choice…I had to be honest; he is a demon after all he could survive long enough for me to find a way to kill him right?

"I was there that night when it all happened…" I said softly waiting for her next question; I didn't want to give too much away.

"What happened through your eyes my dear?" she asked her voice soft and sincere and to be honest I could tell she probably thought it was traumatizing for me and it was it haunts me to this day.

"They came for Ciel like he said they would one day and so they put together the plan to kill them all and burn the house down, all of the servants agreed to death, they wanted to die with him and I was going to as well but…"

Unshed tears formed behind my eyes and suddenly her majesty held her hand up, "It's ok child, just tell me how my watchdog died, that's all I need to know" and I felt the need to breathe a sigh of relief, I wouldn't have to tell them that he ordered Sebastian to never kill me.

"The contract." I stated.

"I'd known for a very long time one day that the contract would have to be fulfilled and that night it was, the contract my husband formed with that demon had been complete and as such he had to relinquish his soul and that is how he died" that was the easiest part to speak of out of the entire debacle for some reason.

The room was silent for a few moments until the Queen spoke again, "Was that the last time you saw him?" she asked, the million dollar question and sadly I had to lie.

"Yes" I answered surely and she nodded taking the envelope back, giving it back to Phipps.

Now I was curious about if I had said no.

The Queen stood and promptly dismissed Grey from duty for the night as we said our goodbyes and of course she informed me not to speak of this to anyone to which I agreed to immediately.

But it confused me, she had the chance to ask why I was the only one left alive and didn't take it, I felt like maybe I had fallen into some sort of trap.

They had plenty of questions they could ask me…why I had visited specific people…I knew that Charles knew but why wasn't it brought up?

I shook those thoughts as I stepped outside of the private room with Charles who told me he would be returning home to take care of a few things and he promptly kissed me on the cheek, something he'd never done before.

I could only assume he was proud of how I handled myself.

I of course had to stay as it was my duty as the Countess of Earl Charles Grey to stay until everyone was gone which was usually why Charles left early, sometimes he would stay with me but most of the time I was by myself.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

The Queen had left an hour ago with Phipps and it seemed to be dwindling down as I conversed with the others remaining, mostly business traders and familiar faces of terrible people from times I tried to put out of my mind.

That's usually how these parties ended, the least important ones stayed for as long as possible while hoping to meet with someone important and make some sort of deal, it was always about business but then there were the others that stayed to converse about other things, things I'd involved my own self in only a year ago, my greatest regrets but they were necessary regrets.

I shook myself out of my own thoughts as I promptly excused myself as I went out onto the balcony of the large ball room as I tried to clear my head when suddenly I felt it…the feeling I hadn't felt in days, the oppressing darkness as though something was following my shadow and I knew exactly what it was as a frown adorned my face and worry filled my chest as I turned around.

I froze in place as my world came crashing down, my knees almost giving way as my mind screamed at me to start moving, to do something and I knew the moment I saw him something within me broke, a wall, a part of my resolve broke, I felt so broken as standing a few feet from me was the shell of my former husband, my dearest Ciel, standing there in front of me as though he had never been dead.

He smiled to me and held out his hand and I could feel myself shaking, I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Lizzie, I missed you" he whispered and I snapped, the shaking turned into anger, the resolve built itself back up and was there again full force as my hatred poured out of me and I took a step back gritting my teeth.

"You…you monster…how dare you take his form in front of me!" I whispered angrily still aware anyone could come out and suddenly see Ciel Phantomhive alive and in front of me, that would be a huge problem.

He smiled devilishly at me taking back his hand as he moved to stand beside me, my entire body tense at seeing the man I loved in front of me even though I knew he was dead, why was he doing this to me?

Ciel would never smile like that…with such evil and mischief, never towards me.

Before I knew it he was back to his original state, Sebastian Michaelis, demon butler, and I started to panic even more.

"The Queen is after your head, you should take another form" I said because if anyone was going to take his head it would be me.

He chuckled slightly, "I'm fully aware she's trying to kill me, I've been chased for days now which is why I have not come to speak with you lately, I do hope you've been doing well Elizabeth" he said politely and I frowned leaning against the balcony rail.

"I've been far better no thanks to you demon, why in gods name did you do that?" I asked in exasperation, I felt myself relax more now that his cruel trick was over.

"You seemed so sad, I figured you'd want to see him once more and I am a demon so I do believe that might be reason enough" he replied playfully.

I rolled my eyes, he always told me he never lie's and he was probably telling the truth this time or at least joking around in some manner.

He turned around and started walking towards the ballroom and panic swelled in my chest, The Queen may be gone but that was no reason to put your own self in danger!

"What are you doing?" I whispered loudly once more trying to walk quickly towards him, he stopped just before the doors leading into the ballroom and turned to me, something was in his eyes and I couldn't place it, something…was going on.

"Dance with me" he said holding out his hand as he opened the ballroom doors, it felt like an eternity as I stared at his face completely frozen still, he had to be kidding right?

Something about his expression had me entranced though as I unknowingly placed my hand in his outstretched one as he pulled me into the ballroom and we began a waltz, it felt odd dancing with a demon, his hand on my waist with my other hand in his and it seemed as though no one realized who he was for some reason, maybe they just weren't paying attention.

"I was hoping you would be gone by the time I got here" he suddenly said as we continued our dance, I furrowed my brow trying to interpret his words.

He was going to come here regardless of whether or not I was present?

"Why are you here then?" I asked looking up at him, he was slightly taller than me but I was of course a full grown woman, dancing was incredibly simple as our body structures complimented each other for a dance such as the waltz.

"I remember trying to teach the young master how to dance, he never could even after years of me trying, it made me glad he hated the idea of it or else a simple order would be incredibly tedious" he said smiling past me as though he were feeling nostalgic as he completely dodged my question.

I smiled as well suddenly feeling slightly happy at the mention of enjoyable memories, "Yes, he always tried his best with me but I never cared just as long as I could have him enjoy himself" I replied a nostalgic smile on my face as well as we swayed to the music.

It was odd though I noticed as I had seen no one stare in our direction, not even once; I'd think people would think it odd for me to start dancing with someone even if they didn't know it was a butler.

Suddenly he stopped mid-song and stared down at me as we were in the middle of the room and apologetic look on his face and fear shot through me.

Was this the moment he would change his mind?

Was he going to kill me?

He cupped my chin making me look up at him the apologetic look still plastered upon his face.

"Even though I am a demon and this is merely my way of life I do not wish for a lady to see what I'm about to do, I didn't wish to involve you in my spat between that Queen of yours and myself" he said politely and suddenly I felt weighted as I crashed to the ground, I couldn't move and I knew this was just like that time, the time when he took Ciel, he was keeping me still so I couldn't interfere.

Suddenly I realized people started looking at us and a few gasped, had he been masking our presence the entire time?

Then the room began to go black, just like that night as I stared up at him and saw him begin to transform into his true form and he mouthed words to me and only me.

_Close your eyes_

I obeyed wondering if it was by his own doing or my own, I wasn't sure anymore and then screaming filled the air, the same screams I heard that night as all of the trauma came crashing down and I started to hyperventilate, I couldn't handle the screaming…he was killing all of them…they were all dying.

There's nothing I could do as I merely sat there hearing the sound of breaking bone, blood curdling groans, the true work of a demon, a heartless demon and I knew the only thing keeping those screams from being my own was the mere fact that he for some reason was listening to the orders of his former master.

Something told me I would never understand why he agreed to it but part of me was thankful while a part of me, the part that heard the screams as they seared themselves to my mind, to my soul wished he would just get it over with and end my life too.

Then it all stopped, silence filled the room and it was all done and gone and I could hear his footsteps as I heard him stop in front of me once again and faintly I heard his footsteps change, he had changed back to his human form I could only assume and the weight was lifted but I did not open my eyes.

Out of fear of what I would see or the mere fact he hadn't told me to open them yet I didn't know it must be both reasons.

"I can take you from here Elizabeth so you won't have to see it" he said finally breaking the silence as his voice echoed through the room.

"You're a demon, why give me such a courtesy?" I answered back my voice slightly shaking but I still refused to open my eyes, I didn't feel ready yet.

He paused for a moment before answering, "Because what fun is prey that becomes broken?" he said in a tone I'd never heard him use before and that's when I knew, it was all a game.

Even if this was due to a spat between him and the Queen this was a game to him, he was messing with me as well as everyone else but why in this way I didn't know.

I finally opened my eyes slowly and immediately I regretted my actions as red filled my sight, the entire ball room was plastered in blood red as pieces of flesh lay around everywhere, I noticed it was all in some sort of pattern but refused to look further into this as I closed my eyes again burying my face in my hands trying not to empty the contents of my stomach.

I shook with the trauma of knowing this would fill my nightmares for the rest of my life until finally I merely focused on the demon in front of me whom was covered in blood, his expression emotionless.

I felt myself go lightheaded but tried to control myself, I wouldn't let him get to me…I trained myself for this…I trained my mind far too much for these things, the tricks of a demon, I wouldn't be defeated.

He looked down at me amused, "I'm surprised, young master was never that good with such gore, he usually couldn't hold back but everyone handles these things differently" he said in that tone I was unfamiliar with.

I gritted my teeth once more as one pounding question still filled me, many did but through the haziness of my mind the one question that had been eating away at me for days came to the forefront, whether it was due to the trauma of the situation and my mind was merely trying to block it out by focusing on something else I didn't know but I did know that I needed to know the answer.

"Who killed Madam Red?" I spat at him and he raised an eyebrow, "Quite random of you Elizabeth but if you must know it was a Shinigami that goes by the name of Grell Sutcliff, why ask now?" he said curiously as he titled his head to the side.

He most likely expected me to question what was going on between him and the Queen but something I'd learned about this foul creature is if you do what he expects he merely ignores the important questions as though it's some cliché story to him.

He would probably never tell me anyway, my only chance was to gain an upper hand another way by outwitting him which was difficult as I tried to block the scene in front of me from my mind.

It didn't work.

A pounding headache began as I tried to lift myself up off the floor to answer his question but I made the mistake of looking to my left as I saw all of them…

The heads of the people I'd been talking with just moments ago scattered almost symmetrically in a line not attached to the bodies of their owners, blood pooling around them as their eyes were still open, I didn't even know that was possible.

They were all looking at me…staring into my soul and I felt something wet under my hands as I felt the floor around me and looked down at my hands…blood.

Oh god…

So much blood everywhere…

The lightheadedness came back full force as I felt myself fall, blackness surrounding my eyes but I could still see the faces of the decapitated before I felt myself fall out of consciousness cursing lightly at my weak-mindedness that I'd trained so hard to control.

I was being chased…something was coming for me and there was nothing I could do as I ran through the dark corridor and it didn't matter how far I'd run it was never-ending and it was right behind me waiting for me to become exhausted.

I was prey and I was going to die.

Suddenly I saw a door at the end of the hall; it was a pitch black door with intricate carvings on it as I pushed through them only to come upon a dark room surrounded by rows of pews.

It seemed to be a church room of some sort with an altar in the middle…a large rectangular stone...a sacrificial altar.

Suddenly I could see figures shrouded in the darkness in black cloaks as they all stared at me…their faces…the faces of those that were killed…Sebastian killed them but why were they here?

I covered my face with my hands as I saw I was wearing a black cloak as well and then the darkness surrounded me even farther as I turned around to see _it _staring down at me.

I must have only been unconscious for a few minutes as I slowly came to realizing that I was still in the middle of the ground on the ballroom floor, blood pooling around me as I pushed myself up off of the marble floor.

It took me a few moments to remember what had happened but I quickly recalled looking to my left would be a huge mistake as I decided to look anywhere but where the heads of those I'd known before lay in a line.

Even now their eyes still bore into my soul but I tried to shake the feeling as I searched around for the demon responsible for the bloodshed wondering if he'd left me there to be found by the police just to spite me.

Immediately I realized he was off in the distance standing just outside a corridor staring back at me, amusement on his face, "I'm surprised you woke up" he said as he stared down the corridor leading to the entrance of the large building.

He didn't seem to be paying much attention to me and it seemed as though he was looking for something, "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He paused for a few moments giving me enough time to situate myself as I stood finally lifting myself up off the floor surprised that my knees didn't give way ignoring the fatigue that came with forced paralyzation.

I was honestly surprised that I was actually handling this as well as I was even after collapsing just a few moments ago but it helped to focus on one thing that wasn't completely covered in the color of crimson and then I realized I was wasting potential time by even being in this room.

Surely the police would be here soon and then I thought of all of the people outside, the servants, the people waiting to take their Masters home by carriage and my own servant... Paula.

Panic swelled within my chest as I imagined what could have only happened to my dearest friend, "What did you do to the people outside?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know the answer myself, forgetting the question I asked before.

He turned to me with a small smile on his face, "Don't worry that servant of yours is still alive" he said nonchalantly before returning to staring down the corridor.

Relief filled me but confusion did as well as I realized he left somebody I cared about alive for once, "I'll ask again I suppose, what are you doing?" I began walking towards the demon trying not to slip and fall as I could feel the wet red liquid underneath my heels sloshing around; my biggest fear was falling into the liquid yet again.

He turned his head to me, "A Shinigami should be here soon, I'm curious as to which one it will be" he answered.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "Are they not your enemy?" I could only assume a creature that steals the souls a Shinigami is supposed to reap would be an enemy to them.

He chuckled slightly before leaning against the wall finally taking his attention off of the corridor, "I did not steal their souls this time at least" he answered as his eyes looked upon his own handiwork.

I could tell by the way his eyes looked around the room he was admiring his own work and it made my stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought.

"What do you expect me to do now that I am the only survivor of a massacre that a demon has performed?" I asked my tone irritated.

He tilted his head to look at me seeming uninterested in the situation before he turned his attention to behind me.

I almost turned around as well before realizing I'd be staring straight into the faces of those that were dead so I merely focused my attention on the creature in front of me briefly thinking to myself that this man was going to be the death of me.

"William, I'll be honest I wasn't expecting you of all people to be the one sent to retrieve these souls" I heard Sebastian say.

I assumed he was right about the fact that a Shinigami had come and part of me was hoping it would have been the one he called Grell, not that it would matter I wasn't in any position to pick any fights of any sort in my current...state.

"You made quite a mess demon" I heard the man behind me say, by his tone I could tell he wasn't a fan of the ex-butler much like myself which made me feel a bit more comfortable about the entire situation.

"Yes well I had to make an impression of course" Sebastian replied back the playfulness clearly in his voice.

"I don't care why you did it but I am curious as to why none of the souls have been stolen" he asked his voice monotone, "I'd rather not make more enemies than I already have" Sebastian replied honestly.

Suddenly the death god in question was beside me and I could clearly see what he looked like as I turned my head to see him, he had short black hair, wore glasses, carried a spear of some sort and looked incredibly formal in his suit that was pristine, clearly a well groomed man.

He looked down at me before frowning slightly as he turned back to the demon looking as though he were about to chastise him.

"Why did you leave one alive?" and suddenly the slight comradery I had felt for the man was shattered as I inwardly rolled my eyes realizing how stupid it was to believe that someone would be on my side for once.

"My former master ordered me not to kill her unfortunately" he replied giving me a small smile that I could only decipher as being mischievous, it was just my luck that I would be involved in something like this.

William merely gave an annoyed huff while using his spear to push up his glasses, now it was my turn to get some answers.

"If I may, is there any possible way to get out of this ridiculous mess I've gotten myself into when the police come knocking on my door?" I asked not knowing which one of them would answer my question.

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't questioned the oddity of the situation itself" The man with glasses said as he took a book out from under his arm as he began roaming around the room, I still kept my eyes on Sebastian not wanting to damage the frailty of my current state of mind more than it had been already.

I raised an eyebrow not really understanding his words until Sebastian sighed putting a hand to his face as though William had just told some secret I wasn't supposed to know about, not that it mattered, I didn't really get what he meant in the first place.

"Once again those abilities you people have make you all into quite the brown-noses, this doesn't concern you William" Sebastian said as he watched the man in question do whatever it was he was doing, I assumed take the souls of those who had been killed on this night.

"It would be wise for you to allow me to do whatever it is that I need to do, weren't you the one that said you didn't want to make more enemies?" He replied.

Sebastian merely nodded in agreement at the man's words, "Regardless there's nothing I can do for you Elizabeth because there is nothing that needs to be done, that Queen will know I was responsible for this or had she not talked to you yet?" his tone amused once more as though he knew something I didn't.

"She did speak with me…but you know that already I'm sure, I already informed you she was after you which you ignored because apparently you already know you're being tracked" I said getting annoyed by the fact that I was clearly being left out of some loop.

"Then let me ask you, did you get the envelope from her?" he asked and I blinked, I hadn't gotten it…she took back it due to my words, it was apparently written all over my face as Sebastian stalked towards me, it was as though he were towering over me, I suddenly felt small.

"If you didn't get the envelope then you merely became more of a pawn than you were before, had you answered her truthfully you'd have been a far more useful pawn with far more information" he said leaning down slightly so we were face to face his eyes suddenly turned from red to the eyes of the demon I'd seen time and time before, a glowing red with those pitch black slits, I assumed the blood in the air had him excited or something.

_Disgusting creature_

I thought to myself briefly before turning my face away from his, I'd much rather see the blood covered floors than that look of blood lust in his eyes, I'm sure he was dying to tear me apart just like the rest of them.

I allowed my mind to process his words, clearly the envelope had some sort of meaning and Sebastian hadn't been there during the talk meaning he already knew she was going to give it to me…he was also going to be here whether or not I was still at the party so this really was something I had been thrust in the middle of…maybe.

I furrowed my brow, this gala had been prepared for the queen herself and she left earlier than usual…Charles also left acting very much unlike himself…was it because I hadn't given them the information they wanted?

"You seem to be getting close Elizabeth, let me help you, the Queen is fully aware that you were the only living person after I took the young master's soul, what would you do if you knew that information?" he asked giving me his trademark devilish smile.

The…infuriating little twat was enjoying this!

I furrowed my brow once more, "I would want to know why" I replied honestly.

He nodded going back to standing straight so he wasn't leaning down to see my face like he had been before, "So if the person in question refused to give you answers what action would you be forced to take?"

My eyes widened as it hit me, this was a set up.

This may have been between Sebastian and her majesty but I was an experiment in the process.

She was…recreating a massacre like what happened with Ciel's death and put me smack dab in the middle of it to see if I would live like last time.

It all made so much sense…

"So now you know, they're using you, that woman, those officers, they risked your life all to find out if I would kill you or not" the accused monster said, his eyes lighting up in sick joy.

I scoffed, glaring at the man in front of me "Are you expecting me to feel hurt demon?" I spat, my own eyes lighting with mischief as well.

He raised an eyebrow at my response waiting for me to continue.

"You think I should feel betrayed that my husband, the woman I have sworn loyalty to and a good friend risked my life for the sake of finding out more information to take down a demon of all things, why would I feel hurt at such a thing if I would have done the same?" I said taking a step closer to the demon, challenging him with my eyes.

"If we're all going for the same end result to take your head I will not allow petty feelings society claims I should have get in my way, I will sacrifice anything and everything to take your life" I could feel the anger at him underestimating me radiate from my pores, did he truly believe I was so fragile and simple minded?

Silence ensued, even William had stopped what he was doing to stare at us in fascination and surprise, and Sebastian merely seemed dumbfounded by my words before unexpectedly bowing to me.

I blinked not expecting his reaction as usual, "I've insulted you greatly Lady Elizabeth, how foolish of me" he said as he took my hand only for me to pull away as though I had been burned.

"Don't you dare touch me; if the Queen knew you were going to kill all of these people why is there not anyone present to apprehend you in the first place?" I said harshly taking a step back which seemed to amuse him greatly.

"I assume because of the people she had accompany this gala were people she wanted to get rid of, she merely used me because I allowed her to, I doubt she's expecting the scene I've created for her though" he said smirking while looking over the room once more with pride.

I grimaced before shaking my head, "Don't you dare get caught in her web of tricks demon your head is still mine to take" I said with my usual determination.

He nodded, "If you'll excuse me I have other things to take care of, I once again apologize for you being involved in this Elizabeth and I bid you an adieu William, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again" he said as he bowed before the room went pitch black and within seconds he was gone.

I frowned as I went to put my hand to my face only to stop as I realized I was completely covered in blood, half my dress matted in blood, I had half a mind to run as quickly as possible out the door but I still had questions needing to be answered.

"William was it?" I said as I turned my head slightly my back still to him, I couldn't bring myself to look again at the scene before me.

"William T. Spears, you should leave you know" he said as I heard him continue doing whatever it was he was doing.

"I have a few questions first, how would I go about finding a man named Grell Sutcliff?" I asked hoping he'd have the answer, I obviously expected nothing due to usually never getting a straight answer from anyone.

"That's quite a peculiar question, humans shouldn't bother themselves with Shinigami but if you are truly so desperate to tangle with us the best way is to merely be where death follows" he replied matter-of-factly.

"I see…and do you know how to kill a demon?" I asked for good measure, I heard him stop what he was doing most likely to turn and look at me as I heard him jostle with his glasses once again.

"A death scythe could do the trick, you're a human though and getting your hands on such a thing would be impossible and quite frankly illegal for lack of a better word, I understand your feelings though you must want that savage beast dead but again you're just a human" he said, I could hear the genuine understanding in his voice, I had assumed he only knew how to be monotone, clearly I was wrong.

"A death scythe is the only way to kill a demon?" I said as curiosity laced my voice.

"I'm sure there are other ways, I merely go with what works for me due to already having the means to kill one so I've never had to look into other ways to get rid of the pesky creatures, there may be a simpler way for a human such as yourself to do so" he said and for once I felt grateful, he was giving me straight answers but it was also odd that he was answering my questions.

"Why are you helping me?" I whispered, not really sure why I was asking such a mundane question.

"I don't see a reason as to why I shouldn't answer your questions, it's not as though you're some sort of threat by knowing these things, you would have found out anyway I'm sure, I can see that determination in your eyes" he said and it was all I needed to hear as I nodded my head before taking my leave of the wretched place.

"Paula!" I yelled as I tip toed outside of the ballroom seeing more blood masking the pavement.

Surely someone passing by saw and the police had been notified, I had to leave quickly but my heart sank as I saw Paula on the ground sobbing into her hands with death all around her…he even killed the horses save for my own and they seemed to be so…still for some reason.

She didn't hear me say her name as I went to her side kneeling down as I tried to comfort her by cradling her in my arms, he must have scared the poor woman to death.

"It…It was Sebastian…the…I just…" she whimpered into my chest as I stroked her hair.

"Shh Paula, I know, but we need to get out of here as quickly as possible" I said trying to urge her to compose herself.

After minutes she finally stopped sobbing and we lifted ourselves up off of the ground as she looked me over and gasped backing away slowly.

I had forgotten in the heat of the moments that blood was caking my entire body, my clothes, my hair, my face.

I probably looked like a complete mess.

"Elizabeth…oh god are you hurt?" she said as she tried to inspect me but I held her away, "I'm fine, it's not my blood, truly though we need to leave, can you get us home?" I asked urgently.

She nodded quickly and we proceeded to leave as fast as possible.

"Paula" I called hoping she could hear me as I opened the small window revealing her back, "Yes…my lady?" she said timidly, I could tell she was doing her best to compose herself.

"When we return home-"she interrupted me with a gasp, "We're returning home already?" she said in surprise.

"Yes, but I need you to never speak of this to anyone other than Charles or myself unless I tell you otherwise do you understand me Paula?" I said my tone demanding and harsh; I could see her nod before whispering a 'yes' and I felt a small bit of relief at getting that problem out of the way.

Now I had a very long discussion with my husband ahead of me.

I wasn't lying to the demon when I told him I didn't feel betrayed, Charles loyalty must always lie with the Queen he is after all one of the closest people to her majesty.

It's only understandable that her word trumps any sort of loyalties to a wife...if he even had any in the first place.

_They're definitely going about it the right way though  
><em>

I thought to myself and I knew that for once I may have an upper hand against the demon, I could use them to my advantage just as they were using me…as long as the end result is the same and I am the one to make the killing blow.

_I don't care how it gets done_

I quickly came to the conclusion that I was not having a good day, obvious as it was I was in a completely foul mood as I waited in the carriage covered in dry blood from head to toe feeling as uncomfortable as I possibly could.

It didn't help that Paula was being completely logical by taking different roads with less people so naturally it took us longer to get home.

When we finally reached the estate Paula quickly disappeared around to the side of the house and came back with a wet piece of her own dress as she proceeded to wipe me down as best as she could but that wasn't what I cared about at the moment as I walked up the steps with an annoyed Paula telling me to hold still.

Unsurprisingly when I walked through the doors Bartholomew was already bowing to me completely unfazed by my appearance as I noticed all of the other servants were gone.

Finally Paula stopped trying to clean me up as she stared dumbfounded at Bartholomew.

"My lady, it's good to see you safe as always, Lord Charles is in his quarters would you like to be cleaned up first?" he asked politely.

I shook my head as I walked forward up the stairs to my husbands room as Paula followed behind.

I quickly stopped turning to her, "Paula you've been through too much already, please go indulge in a nice warm bath and relax for the rest of the week, I'll have Sarah cater to me" I said trying to ease some of the pain I knew she'd be having for the next year or so.

Paula frowned at me and shook her head, "I'm going to stand by you my lady no matter what…please don't replace me even for a day, I am forever your personal maid as I have been since you were just a little girl so don't you dare get rid of me now" she said the determination in that soft voice of hers, she was finally acting her age for once as I smiled.

"Fine but I need to speak with Charles alone so please go get some rest or at least relax yourself" I quickly corrected realizing it would probably be hard to sleep after something like tonight happening.

She reluctantly nodded, "But your appearance…are we going to tell Lord Charles?" she asked curiously as the worried expression crossed her face, "He already knows, let him see" I said my voice darker and colder than I had wanted it to be.

She nodded, grabbing my hand affectionately and stroking it in comfort as we pulled away from each other, we smiled warmly in appreciation and love.

My dearest sweet Paula, at least I had someone loyal to me still alive.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

I didn't care to knock as I burst through the door to my husband's room, immediately I saw him at his small desk reading what appeared to be a book but I couldn't tell what book it was from where I was standing.

He looked me up and down before a frown passed over his face putting his book down onto the desk, "Quite frankly Elizabeth…you look like shit" he said which made me glare at him in irritation, "Thank you sweet husband for stating the obvious" I replied.

He sighed as he continued to take my appearance in, "I'll be honest I was expecting you to be a bit angrier when you burst through my door" he said as he stood from his sitting position putting his hands in his pockets…he still hadn't changed out of his uniform.

"There's nothing to be angry about, now you all have your proof, the demon won't kill me…not yet at least" I said offhandedly which made Charles raise his brow.

"Not yet?" he asked curiously.

"Things between us have become a bit…tenser than before, I can never know what the monster will do next" I said honestly.

Charles furrowed his brow processing my information, "You've been seeing him regularly" he stated.

"I wouldn't say regularly, we've had a few encounters as of late but for the most part he watches me from the shadows" I said my tone bored.

Charles huffed glaring at me a bit, I wasn't sure if it was truly directed at me though, "The demon is stalking you…why?"

I pursed my lips trying to form my words carefully…it wouldn't hurt for them to know the reasons, to know everything, honestly they could all be of a great use when finding him.

"Well he stalks me when I try to find information on him, that's about it otherwise he keeps his distance" I paused still trying to say my words carefully, "The reason as for why me…well that's merely because Ciel ordered him to never kill me before his demise" I said sadly as the memories came crashing back before I shook them off.

"That explains your many odd trips to odd places, I assume Scotland was for the same reason?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

I nodded and then realized Charles was looking at me with a contemplative expression on his face, "You're taking this far better than I had expected, if I were to be used in such a way I would feel quite angry at the betrayal" he said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

I grimaced at his words as my thoughts went back to Sebastian

_Such a disgusting creature_

"The only thing in this world that can make me feel true anger is that demon, I'll tell you the same thing I told him and that is I don't feel betrayed because I would have done the same thing if I were in her majesties shoes, anyone's shoes for that matter" I replied.

He merely stared at me his expression emotionless, "You really want him dead don't you?"

I nodded, "More than anything in this world"

Silence ensued as we stared at each other before Charles began walking towards me, "You should go get yourself cleaned up, I will take care of things tomorrow and create an alibi for you, the police will not be coming to our door I can promise you that"

I blinked surprised by his words before realizing it was the smartest move to keep everyone in the dark, I bowed in appreciate regardless before turning around and taking my leave of his room.

Tonight would be a long night.

Surprisingly I fell asleep very quickly after cleaning myself up which took far longer than I wanted it to…there was just so much blood.

When I woke up the next morning Paula was there as usual to cater to me as she helped me get dressed.

I asked that she leave me alone for a bit as I sat by my window trying to collect my thoughts.

So much had happened within such a short amount of time and my biggest annoyance was the fact that I could remember having a dream of some sort while I was unconscious last night but I can't recall what it was at all…I just knew it was deathly important and that's what annoyed me the most about it.

I forgot my dreams all the time but this one…I just had a feeling that I needed to remember it but I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

As usual I would randomly hear screaming throughout the night…even this morning I'd heard the screams but I also saw those eyes…those faces, it was just too much.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

"Your food is served my lord, is there anything else you need?" I asked my master knowing what his next question would be as he peered across the table at the empty seat with food in front of it.

"Her food is going to get cold Bart, call her down" he said his tone emotionless as he pretended none of it was bothering him but I knew better of course as I sighed knowing that today would be as long as yesterday.

I'd been working for the Grey family since before Charles was born and serving their son was definitely a task in itself.

He'd grown to mature to a nice young man…as nice as one such as him could be and as always I would forever be in his debt.

But I knew when I saw Lady Elizabeth walk into the manor covered in blood last night that things were far more complicated than usual.

_~+|*|+__~Last night__~+|*|+~_

"_Bart, walk with me" my master said as we walked to his quarters, "Yes, my lord" I answered as usual, I could tell his tone was off something that only happened when something important was taking place._

_ "When my wife returns home tonight I need you to act as calm as possible, I'm expecting the absolute worst whatever it may be so whatever you see later tonight is something you will keep with you for the rest of your life and you will never speak of it again am I understood?" he said as he turned to look at me, demanding obedience and as always I obliged._

_ "Of course my lord" I answered knowing better than to question him._

_ "I also want you to make sure all servants have been put to sleep early, I want none of them awake when she returns" he said as we continued to walk to his room._

_ I once again obliged, I was not a daft man I knew of many things. _

_The mission must be happening tonight._

_ "She will be just fine my lord, I will have everything prepared nicely for her return" I said as my master entered his room before turning around, a slight frown on his face._

_ "Of course she'll be fine, her majesty may not mind sending her off to see if she'll die or not but I'm quite positive we have more than enough proof of the fact that for some reason that beast is leaving her alive…we just don't know why" he said as he took off his gloves and proceeded to run his hand through his hair, a habit I knew all too well._

_The master was stressed... _

_I would need to make him some tea to calm his nerves._

_ "Yes of course my lord, it's silly to think otherwise, we've been tracking her long enough to know there is something going on that we are unaware of" I said easing his thoughts as best as I could._

_ He merely waved me off as I bowed before leaving him to himself, tonight would be…interesting._

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

Needless to say we've known for the past year or so that Lady Elizabeth goes on random trips to see people who were associated with Ciel Phantomive her dead husband.

We never really knew why until the Queen had ordered more of an investigation into the death of the young boy and they found out that indeed Lady Elizabeth had been there the moment he died and she was the only survivor aside from Sebastian the butler.

It was of course my lord's job to act as though he had no idea as to why she was leaving on these trips but when he had gotten the letter telling him of the mission to send her to her possible death he sprung into action immediately.

He researched into all of it as best as he could and through his consultation of me we came to the conclusion that she may possibly be trying to find and kill Sebastian Michaelis.

Needless to say my lord was unhappy with this deduction as he told me he had once tried to kill the man before but he was not dead months later when he met with the Earl once again.

The idea that his own wife was tracking someone that could not be killed seemed to frighten him to some degree.

I would be a bit uneasy at this fact as well but we were even more so uneasy when we found out that the Queen revealed that he is indeed a demon and needed to be dealt with no matter what the cost, obviously both officers agreed but my lord still felt uneasy.

He was not allowed to involve himself in the massacre that would take place; he merely had to stay home and wait for her to either return or be pronounced dead by orders of the Queen.

It angered him even more when she did not tell the Queen she knew the demon personally and didn't admit to the fact she was tracing him and had indeed conversed with him; if she had she would have had a better chance of surviving the massacre if she wasn't going to in the first place.

The envelope was of course a mission for her and only she to carry out but it seemed that she refused it and in turn was left in the dark.

It was truly a pity.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

"The Countess has requested she be left alone, she claims she is not hungry" I replied to my master's earlier order.

He pursed his lips before setting the paper he had been reading down on the table as he tapped the top of it lightly with his finger for a few moments before getting out of his chair.

"My lord?" I questioned not knowing what he seemed to be doing until I saw him pick up the plate of food and cup of juice across the table and walk up the stairs with it.

I sighed as I motioned for the servants to clean the table up.

Indeed…today would be a long day.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Grey; I couldn't just allow myself to wallow in my own nightmares!

I huffed as I began the never-ending cycle of sitting in front of my vanity only to stand up and pace my room as too many things went through my mind.

Finally I held my face in my hands as I ungracefully plopped down into my vanity chair yet again groaning into my hands in frustration, "This is hopeless" I hissed.

Suddenly the doors of my room opened and I jumped, completely startled not expecting anyone to just burst in through my doors ready to be incredibly angry at Paula only to see…

"Charles?" I said dumbfounded as he walked in, I could immediately tell he was putting up that facade of his where he would act uncharacteristically happy and joyful with a constant smile on his face, usually he let that down when in his own home.

I was instantly suspicious especially since he was holding a plate of food in his left hand and a glass of juice in his right as he walked over to me.

"You didn't come down for breakfast so I thought I'd bring it to you instead" he said giving me a smile as he placed the food and drink on my vanity.

I could feel the need to twitch my eye rising as he just stood there watching with that smile of his, I frowned as I stared at the plate of food.

"I'm not hungry" I said softly.

Quickly he slammed his hand onto the vanity as he leaned down so we were face to face peering at me while titling his head a bit as my eyes widened at the sudden act.

"Shall I force feed you then?" he said with a mischievous smile playing across his face but his eyes said it all 'this isn't a request.'

I pursed my lips before turning back to the food beside me slowly and tentatively taking small bites but he merely stood there watching me.

I paused to take a drink of the juice, peering at him with a sideways glance before setting the glass down again, "Is it poisoned?" I said sarcastically.

He put his hand on his hip titling his head again to look down at me, "It may as well be with the way you're acting" he said as he wrinkled his nose slightly.

I rolled my eyes placing the fork down only for him to suddenly grab my hand and place the utensil back into it, the sudden contact was jolting to say the least.

"You will eat all of it Elizabeth" he demanded.

I really felt the need to stab the man, why the hell was he so intent on feeding me?

I obliged, I was not really in the mood to argue, I wasn't really in the mood for anything…

I felt nothing actually when I really got down to it.

Silence ensued for the next few minutes as I ate the food as quickly as I could, he clearly wasn't going to leave until I did.

Suddenly I remembered his words from last night and swiveled my fork around a bit before asking, "Has everything been taken care of with the massacre?"

An unreadable expression crossed his face for a split second before he set his eyes on me once more, "Yes, it was all figured out this morning" he said, there was something in his tone with the way he said it that made me feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I asked bravely, he had these moments before when something was bothering him and usually everyone steered clear of asking any questions but for some reason I was too curious to pass the chance up.

He tore his eyes from mine as he looked out my window, paying me no attention a harsh serious expression on his face.

"I saw the crime scene" he finally said and my chest clenched for an unknown reason at his words.

I turned looking down into my lap not really knowing what to say; even the most emotionless of people would be affected by something like what happened.

I finally dared to look at Charles again only to see him staring directly at me with that unreadable expression on his face, it made me feel nervous when he looked at me like this, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I've been warring with myself all morning you know" he finally said breaking the awkward silence, his words confused me as usual as I merely stayed silent not really knowing what he meant.

"I don't know how to ask you what happened" he said and I could see his jaw clench after the words came out of his mouth.

I gulped not really knowing how to answer him…what was I supposed to say?

_'I danced with a demon and then he paralyzed me to the middle of the floor as he killed everyone in the room and then I met a death god.'_

I grimaced, that would definitely not be the right way to word it.

"I think you know what happened; you did see the scene after all" I said going with just plainly not answering him hoping he'd drop the subject.

"Did he…make you watch?" the curiosity was clearly in his voice, he wanted to know what the demon had done to me.

If the demon was as cruel as he thought he was, it was only natural to want to know.

"No…he told me to close my eyes but I opened them afterwards" I admitted.

Part of me regretted turning the demon's offer to take me away down but would he really have done me the courtesy?

Charles nodded his expression troubled before he suddenly rang the bell for Paula who appeared within a few minutes as she took the plate and glass before leaving us alone once again.

We fell back into the awkward silence and I couldn't help but look down into my lap, I just didn't really know what to say to him, we'd never talked like this before, it was so foreign to me.

"I have a meeting to attend soon so I'll have to take my leave" he said as he put his hand on his hip, I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I want you to promise me you won't spend your time in this wretched room, I'd like if you stayed at the manor for the next few days due to all of these…complications but don't allow yourself to wallow, it's unfitting of a Grey" he said nonchalantly as though what he said had no meaning behind it.

But I knew what he was saying, he was giving me a choice for once.

He didn't demand that I stay in the manor…he merely said he'd like it if I did and for some reason it spoke volumes and for once in this wretched marriage I felt respect for the man I'd been bound to.

Although his wording was a bit harsh I didn't mind.

I smiled up at him in appreciation "Alright, I promise" I replied.

He paused for a moment pursing his lips at my response before he held out his hand as he grabbed under my chin and tilted my head up a bit leaning his face in.

I panicked frozen in place as I tensed completely.

This was not an invitation for that!

Alarms went off in my head, I screamed to myself to move away but I was frozen, my body tense not knowing what to do.

Who was I to deny him this contact?

I am his wife after all but...he's never pushed the envelope before, I assumed he didn't want to just as much as I didn't.

Phipps words from before suddenly hit me as my panic rose.

_"Back before the marriage had even happened, back before your marriage with Ciel Phantomhive he had wanted to make you his wife"_

My panic quickly dispersed turning into pure surprise as he placed a small kiss onto the top of my forehead lingering for a moment before letting go of my chin.

"I'll return later" he said before going back to his usual cheerful facade with that fake smile of his.

He left promptly shutting the door behind him as I sat there with my mouth slightly gaping.

What in gods name had just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

_In the depths of the night_

_A creature takes flight_

_A demon, a monster, a devil, a knight_

_See his form and safe you will be_

_But knowing his name will be the end of thee _

_A child of the Earth bestowed a curse_

_Your lips must never waver or purse_

_For speak its name in the dead of night_

_And so your knight will thus take flight_

_But realize a piece is merely a piece_

_It moves on its own unless caught on a string_

_Your monster will move of its own accord_

_But find the right moment_

_And as a knight he is yours_

_~+|*|+~A few months later ~+|*|+~_

"You've made a very large mistake Countess" the stubby man in rather boringly formal attire sitting across from me said as he took a sip of the tea provided by Bartholomew.

"What mistake would that be Mr. Harding?" I asked feigning ignorance.

He chuckled seemingly amused not even knowing what he'd just gotten himself into.

"You let us into your home, you must know that your husband has many enemies due to being a Secretarial Officer for her majesty," he stated as he placed his tea cup back onto the wooden antique table my mother had made for me and had given to me as a wedding gift.

I smiled at the man in front of me, "As such you must be aware that a man like Earl Grey would never marry a woman incapable of taking care of herself, do you intend to insult him in such a way as well as myself?" I said sweetly.

His eyes narrowed, the amusement gone from his face, "Enough games Countess-"he said before I interrupted him.

"Actually Mr. Harding I'd like to interject because you think I have no idea what's going on here while in reality I know exactly who you are and I knew you were coming today as well as knowing what you came for," I said keeping my sweet tone.

He pursed his lips leaning forward as his upper lip curled slightly at the corner, "Look here woman, that Queen of yours is onto me as well as my operation so if you know who I am and what I want then be a good girl and just do as we say"

I narrowed my eyes, "Your accent slipped Mr. Harding, your true colors are so easily shown but keep in mind you're in _my_ house."

He gave me a look of self-righteous disbelief before settling back into the couch comfortably scoffing in the process "And what do you mean by that?"

I smiled again sweetly; tilting my head slightly "Let me ask you something George, when waging a war against another country would you have a better chance at surviving in their territory or your own?"

He raised an eyebrow, "My own, obviously" he answered.

I nodded in response, "Now why is that obvious George?" I asked as I placed my tea cup back down.

He sighed, getting bored of the discussion "Because you have an advantage on your own turf, you know your own land."

I nodded again and quickly went into action as I reached underneath the antique table hitting a small wooden clasp as it opened down and revealed two swords. I quickly grabbed one of the weapons and used one of my feet as leverage by stepping onto the table to lunge the sword stopping just before piercing straight through his neck seeing a small trail of blood begin to seep down from his jugular.

"Exactly" I said darkly.

He took a large involuntary gulp before the anger flashed on his face and perspiration began to form around his face.

"You wench, how you dare lay a finger on me!" He yelled.

"Never underestimate a woman Mr. Harding; we have far too many methods of killing. Now sit still while my household disposes of your men" I said pushing the sword just barely against the same spot causing more of his blood to spill down my sword ever so slightly.

"You _bitch_, I'm a weapons trader meaning I have access to all types of guns so what makes you think your people can kill mine?" he rasped out trying to keep the sword from digging even deeper into his neck.

"You merely gave these amazing weapons with wonderful potential to people with absolutely no potential. The Grey household has been trained to kill, every last one of us." I replied nonchalantly.

"While most of those men may not be trained I have trained snipers placed all around this house," he snarled.

I chuckled slightly at his high level of ignorance. "I am no foolish woman, I had them disposed of first and the reason I know that's true is because we're standing right next to a very large open window and here I am, still alive." I said smirking slightly while tilting my head in amusement as I looked down at the writhing man.

His anger intensified as the man let out a loud hoarse yell.

"It's been about five minutes I'd say, don't try to get up or you'll just collapse" I said as I took my sword from his throat taking my foot off of the table as Bartholomew entered the room and bowed.

"The vermin inside of the manor have been disposed of My Lady, the cleanup is now in progress so it would be best to remain in the study" Bart stated as I walked over to Charles desk and took a seat making sure to place myself behind the large window.

I looked to Bart and nodded only to see the corners of Bart's lips curled up ever so slightly as I realized he was trying to hold back a smirk.

"You…what did you do to me!" the stubby man I had almost forgotten about asked as he languidly tried to get up from where he was sitting only to fail terribly and stumble to the ground as he tried to use the antique table as leverage.

It was like watching a wounded animal trying to flee its captor.

"You drank Paula's tea; I had her make your cup very special so you should probably just sit there, you'll only make it harder on yourself by moving" I said.

Poisons, an obscure talent Paula has always had even before she was a Middleford maid.

I've tried asking her before how she acquired such an uncanny talent for understanding and producing poisons and what would drive her to need to learn such a skill but she has never told me.

We all have our secrets I suppose.

"Please help our guest back into his seat Bart" I asked politely.

"As you wish" he answered as he moved quickly to his side and propped him back onto the couch.

"It seems he has a few more minutes left Countess" Bart said as he put his fingers to the man's pulse.

I leaned forward slightly looking at the man's face and the rise and fall of his chest. "It's because he's so short and stubby, a regular grown man would have lasted longer" I said slightly disappointed.

"What…did you…give me…" he managed to gasp out through pained breaths.

"It's a South American plant of some sort called Curare, I don't know much about it but I've been told it suffocates its victim and it paralyzes you, relaxes your muscles" I answered in slight fascination.

He snarled slightly, his breaths getting deeper "You crazy…_bitch._"

My smirk fell as I stood up from my seat and glared at the man, "Do you know how many innocent people you're responsible for killing?" I said my tone low.

He managed a slight smile as he lolled his head back and forth, "War is…war…Countess."

As I was about to retort a loud crash of glass hitting the floor from behind me required my immediate attention as the quill and ink shattered to my left.

Bartholomew was quickly by my side wiping up the ink and glass as quickly as possible as I laughed a bit.

"He's impressively fast, isn't he Bart?" I said in an amused tone.

Bart merely stole a glance at me before shaking his head a bit, "He will not be happy when he returns My Lady after you deliberately keep putting yourself into harms way," he chastised in that old tone of his.

I merely gave him a small understanding smile, "Someone has to keep that man on his toes" I replied.

I turned my attention back to the dying man on the couch and realized his breathing was almost non existent as I moved to tower over him, his half lidded eyes looking up at me.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't just kill you where you stand and the answer is simple, you deserve a slow death, not a quick one" I spat out.

A few moments later the last breaths of his life ceased to continue and the man died, it was almost as though he were asleep.

"I never get used to seeing someone die, it still pulls at a deep part of me no matter how terrible he may have been it just makes me think of how fragile life is" I said in an almost whisper.

"That's a good thing My Lady, it means you're retaining your sense of preservation and humanity" Bart stated as he wiped the remaining blotch of ink off of the desk.

"His brother, Martin, the one we want has been apprehended?" I asked offhandedly.

Bart nodded, "He is currently being held in the basement per the Lord's request."

I nodded in understanding, "I suppose it's time to wait for their return then" I said as I moved to leave the study.

"It would be wise to stay here Countess and wait for their return here" Bart said quickly as he disposed of the dirtied cloth.

"I am not a fragile woman, we will wait for my husband and Phipps at the front door as we should" I said my tone commanding.

Bart paused for a moment before bowing and walking at my pace, placing himself just barely behind me as I walked down the corridor to the main hall.

_~+|*|+~. ~+|*|+~_

"My lady!" I heard Paula yell as we opened the doors to the main hall.

I caught sight of two maids carrying a dead mans body out the back way while other maids and butlers were working quickly to clean up any blood spots from the intruders as I walked past them to get to a quickly moving and worried Paula.

"I'm glad you're safe" I said genuinely.

"My lady you shouldn't be here and…I had no choice you ordered me to stay in your room locked away" she said the exasperation evident in her voice.

"I'm not going to risk you getting hurt, you've already done enough, your poison worked perfectly" I said as I grabbed her hand to reassure her.

She merely gave me a sad smile.

"Lady Elizabeth" I heard a familiar voice say as I turned my head to the front door seeing Phipps prim and proper as always in his Officer uniform.

"Phipps, do you ever change?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm on duty, I have no need to change…but Elizabeth…" he said as he turned his head slightly to look behind him before turning his head back to me as he gave me an apologetic look.

"She knows Phipps" I heard an all too familiar voice say, his tone hard.

"Charles, my dearest husband I'm so glad you're alright, I'm glad both of you are alright" I said sweetly.

I heard Charles scoff lightly as he walked up the steps and immediately a maid took the jacket underneath his arm as he loosened his tie all the while constantly keeping a hardened look placed in my direction as I merely smiled at him knowing full well he'd see through my facade.

He always did.

"You deviated from the plan, why did you reside in the study…in front of a damn window no less?" he asked as he stopped just a few inches away from me so we were face to face as he looked down at me.

I sighed in boredom as I placed my hands together, "If I were to die somewhere I would want to die in a place of beauty, the study is a far better place for such a thing, I was giving him a farewell gift of sorts" I answered.

Charles gave me a look of disbelief before rolling his eyes "You were purposefully putting yourself into danger Elizabeth, you could have died."

"But I didn't" I stated quickly.

"You stood right in front of the window" Phipps interjected.

I rolled my eyes only to have Charles grip my chin, surprisingly it wasn't forceful merely enough to tilt it and have me look him in the eyes.

I frowned but didn't bat his hand away. "Technically I wasn't standing in front of the window, I had my back to it the entire time" I replied, trying to act smart.

"You were almost killed, what if we hadn't made it in time?" Charles said his grip still on my chin.

I paused for a few moments looking the man in front of me in the eyes, "I knew you wouldn't let me die" I finally said definitively.

An expression I couldn't place crossed over Charles face as he let the hand gripping my chin fall to his side, "What makes you think I was the one that made it in time, it could have easily been Phipps" he said nonchalantly.

I looked to Phipps seeing that his expression betrayed nothing.

"My intuition" I replied as I turned back to Charles who still had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Fine, I don't have time for your games Elizabeth, I'll be down in the basement and anyone who dares interrupt me better be fully prepared to lose their life is that understood?" he said in a dark tone, it was as though his entire demeanor changed and honestly it was one of the things I'd never understand about Charles, his ability to close absolutely all emotion out of himself as he prepared to do what few humans could do.

Everyone in the room maids and butlers merely stopped what they were doing and stood to nod and bow before going back to what they were doing when they finally saw his retreating form.

Before he got to the doors he turned too looked at me his demeanor still completely void of any emotion, "Elizabeth if you ever try something like that again, just out of spite I'll allow a nice sized bullet to travel through that pretty little head of yours and I may even consider doing it myself, is that also understood?"

"Completely understood, dear" I replied my tone hard.

"Good" he said before he turned to have the doors open in front of him courtesy of Bartholomew as they took their leave of us.

Silence ensued as I kept my eyes on the door for a few moments until Phipps cleared this throat awkwardly.

"Shall we have tea Lady Elizabeth?" Phipps asked politely.

"Lunch as well, I'm famished" I replied.

_~+|*|+~. ~+|*|+~_

"How did you know that Charles was the one that killed that sniper?" Phipps asked suddenly as we ate our small portion of Waldorf salad.

"Because if you were the one to have done it then you would have never told him how close the sniper came to killing me and there would have been no conversation. An angry Charles doesn't perform his duties as effectively which is something you of all people would know far more than I would" I replied taking a sip of my earl grey tea.

Phipps nodded his head in understanding, "While that may be true now he _is_ angry and while in this case it made us finish the job quicker now he has to torture a man for information, I'd be surprised if the man lasted five minutes with how furious Grey was," he said a slight grimace on his face.

"Why didn't you take the job instead then?" I asked curiously.

The grimace on his face became more prominent, "Well firstly I am not a huge fan of drawing out pain which is why Grey and I work so well together, we have very different methods but most importantly his family over many generations has been taught in the ways of torture, his skills far surpass his grandfather's" he replied.

I frowned before taking a sip of my tea once more, "His grandfather…I've heard terrible things about that man and honestly it makes me a bit grateful that he's dead and I'll never get the chance to meet him" I said reluctantly.

Phipps gave a small chuckle, "Yes…I never had the pleasure either and I agree, it's probably for the best that we never got to meet him, even Grey himself was never a fan of the man even though he respected him…I'm not sure why because I've never pressed the matter but I suppose that's for the best as well."

I nodded in agreement, "Although if what many say is true, Charles is like his grandfather yet surpasses him then I suppose we've already met the man" I said in a joking tone.

"Yes…I suppose you're right" Phipps replied his tone also amused.

Suddenly Paula was at our side picking up the antique china used to hold our food as two younger maids followed around behind her.

"This is your personal maid, Paula was it?" Phipps asked politely.

"Yes, she's the one that administered the poison for us" I replied proudly.

From the corner of my eye I saw Paula blush slightly as she stole glances at Phipps while picking up the cups and handing them to the small red haired maid to her left.

Phipps took that moment when her hands weren't full to delicately take her hand and press a light kiss to it, "Thank you Paula, you've been a great service to your country and I fear for any man that crosses paths with a woman such as yourself and dares to anger you in any way."

I couldn't keep the small giggle from escaping my lips as Paula's blush became a much larger and deeper shade of red only for Phipps to keep smiling politely as if he hadn't seen it.

When the maids left with Paula clumsily behind I took that moment to break the amusing silence, "You're quite a charming man, aren't you Phipps?" I said in a teasing tone.

He merely put a hand up and shook his head, "I merely try to have manners around those I respect" he answered modestly.

"Oh…and here I was thinking you fancied my maid and best friend" I fired back quickly my tone still teasing.

He put the raised hand to his mouth as he coughed awkwardly yet again, "She's…a lovely woman don't get me wrong…" he replied shyly.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped yet again at his shyness, "Oh Phipps you are such a simple man sometimes...which reminds me aren't you engaged now?" I asked curiously.

Immediately he composed himself as he nodded, "I've been an Earl of my own house for a bit now, it's only natural I have a wife at my age which begs the question Elizabeth, you've been with Grey for about three years now and you're already twenty-two, when will you both be having children?"

It took every ounce of my willpower to keep from frowning at the inevitable question as the tables turned on me, I knew he would ask one day and I knew someone would mention it.

"It's true, I should have been bearing his child long ago but our relationship is far from conventional and we still have plenty of time to discuss such things…speaking of Charles hasn't he been down there for a half an hour now?" I asked suddenly remembering just why my husband wasn't present.

Phipps blinked remembering as well, "Yes you're right…" he said putting a gloved hand to his chin in contemplation.

We had little time to think it over any further as Bartholomew suddenly entered the room and bowed before us, we both stood knowing he'd have news of Charles for us.

"Master Grey has asked that Earl Phipps and himself leave as quickly as possible to visit her Majesty, he asks that Countess Elizabeth oversee the clean up after today's activities and does not question anything any further." He said, his voice monotone as he relayed Charles message to us.

"I see… he clearly got something out of Harding, has a carriage been prepared?" he asked as he proceeded to primp himself.

"Yes, it's out front, Lord Grey will be down in a few moments he is currently changing" Bartholomew replied.

I frowned in disapproval of the entire situation, "This was not our agreement, and you'll have to wait a bit longer Phipps I need to have a talk with my _dearest husband._"I said my tone snide.

Phipps quickly grabbed onto my arm as he leaned down to speak into my ear, "That would be incredibly unwise Elizabeth, he's always in a terrible mood after these things and you aren't exactly someone he's happy with at the moment."

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and frowned at him, "I will do as I please with my own husband thank you very much" I replied, my tone annoyed.

_~+|*|+~. ~+|*|+~_

I moved quickly and surely towards my destination hearing footsteps coming from behind me until a blur of brown moved to block my path.

"Paula I need to see Charles, can it wait?" I asked as I tried to step past her only to have her block me even more.

"My lady I don't think it's a good idea to see him right now, I saw him come out of the basement…he was covered in blood" she said defiantly.

I sighed in frustration, "Yes well naturally after torturing a man to death you won't exactly come out looking regal."

Paula frowned at my response as she took both of my hands into hers, "I know you're doing this just to spite him and I know it wasn't in the agreement but let him go see her Majesty first, he'll have cooled down by then" she pleaded.

I contemplated it for a moment only to shake my head in disapproval, "I'm not going to cower like the rest of you, as his wife it's my job to be the one to stand up to him and guide him, that is the way a woman and a wife should be" I said merely rehashing the words ground into me for so long.

"While cower to him you do not…guiding has never been something you've done either, you're just trying to get him worked up and you're going to lose this battle my lady" Paula replied quickly, her tone hard and I could see the determination on her face.

I was honestly taken aback at her words, Paula never stood up to me and honestly the only one allowed to do so would be her yet she has never seen a need to but clearly she had her reasons for once and now the need to see Charles merely grew stronger.

It was turning into a curiosity of what would happen.

I gripped her hands a bit with a reassuring smile, "I'll keep your words in mind even though it's very improper for a maid to be saying such things" I said in a teasing tone.

Paula gave me a sad smile as she let go of my hands, "I wouldn't need to be improper if you merely acted proper as well my lady, it seems my words will not get through to you and if anything they've merely spurred you on more…please be careful I can see that immovable stubbornness in your eyes" she said sadly.

"Your age is showing my wise old friend, I will only be a few moments" I replied gently touching her face.

As we parted ways I refused to look back, my anger towards Charles was slowly dissipating at Paula's words.

I had always told her if I ever needed to be talked down that she had every right and I would not punish her for it…this seemed to be one of those moments.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my minds as I pushed Charles doors open and closed them behind me.

"Charles" I said my tone calm and composed as I looked around his room, a bloodied white button up shirt lay at the foot of his bed along with a bloodied tie and his black pants next to it; he truly had been covered in blood.

I finally laid my eyes on Charles seeing him put on his Secretarial Officers uniform, the black undershirt half unbuttoned with his black and white adorned vest undone completely while the jacket laid on the back of the chair next to him as he stood in front of the red cherry wood desk across from his bed placed against the highly detailed wall.

He had been looking through a mirror behind the desk but now his cold eyes were following my every movement.

He turned to me as he continued to button up his shirt, eyes never leaving mine.

"Shouldn't you be doing as I asked?" his own tone calm and composed as well which only sent chills down my spine.

"I completely trust in Paula and Bartholomew to get it done, you have information from Martin Harding?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I got quite a bit of information from him, I know why you're here Elizabeth" he said as his tone slowly turned colder.

"Our agreement was if I helped you get them here then you would give me the information I need once you have it now you're trying to delay it which makes me wonder what he could have possibly said" I replied keeping my tone calm.

He paused for a moment as he looked down to begin buttoning his vest then proceeded to look back up at me.

"My first loyalty is to her Majesty, she would naturally need to know of what information I have gotten first" he finally replied.

"Oh please, so she can tell you what information to withhold from me, do you take me for a fool?" I said rhetorically.

He smirked as he stilled his hands on the middle button of his vest.

He knew full well whenever we made these agreements I began to find out the Queen was purposefully withholding the information I wanted, the information I needed.

"Maybe I would feel far more willing to divulge information if this entire debacle had gone completely to plan" Charles said in a teasing tone.

I tilted my head giving him a look portraying _'really, you're going to use that against me?' _he merely smirked in response.

"Here I was thinking you'd be in a far more terrible mood yet here you are teasing me, I know why though" I said begrudgingly.

He merely raised an eyebrow in response as he finished the final button on his vest.

I moved towards him stopping just in front of him as I reached towards the desk and grabbed the white ribbon and began threading it through his collar putting it around his neck.

"I'm sure you're just standing there seeing all of this as a game, I'm a little rabbit reaching for food yet you have it dangling on a string as I try to reach for it only for you to pull it out of my reach, am I wrong?" I asked jokingly.

He smirked down at me as I continued to tie the ribbon around his neck, "You aren't but isn't that exactly what you do as well?" he said still amused.

"True, but enough of this Charles, I need a lead and you have it, I know you do so stop playing coy" I said my tone turning serious as I finished tying the ribbon keeping my hands in place only for Charles to place his hands on top of mine leaning forward so that our noses almost touched, his silver eyes hard and cold once more.

"Honestly, I have almost nothing for you, the most I got out of the pathetic worm for now is that he's indeed a terrorist but he seems to also involve himself in the occult" he answered with a grimace.

I frowned, "The occult, in what way?" I asked trying to piece it all together in my head.

"I'm not one to indulge in talk of the occult but I keep hearing about some large underground religion and honestly the only thing I know is that it consists of nine leaders, I don't even have a name for it yet and honestly I don't care, that's under the jurisdiction of the watchdog" Charles said boorishly his hands still on mine.

"So Martin is one of the…wait did you say for now?" I asked my head shooting up as I wrenched my hands from his and took a step back.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Sorry, what?"

"You said the most you could get out of him _for now_, he's still alive?" I asked disbelief lacing my voice.

Charles frowned seeing where this was going. "First of all of course he's still alive, he clearly has something more he isn't telling me and before you even think about it you will not be talking to him at all, he is a terrorist and honestly it would be illegal if I allowed you an audience with him" he responded in a hard tone.

"So you're just constantly going to torture that poor man until he's of no use anymore?" I asked my anger rising.

"Of course I am, that's how torture works Elizabeth" he said looking at me as if I were insane.

"You were down there for a half an hour Charles, you've tortured him long enough and you've clearly gotten quite a bit out of him already, what more do you want from him?" I said in exasperation.

"He's a terrorist Elizabeth, he doesn't deserve your pity especially not with all of the crimes he has committed and we don't even know the half of them" he replied as he reached to grab his jacket.

"He's supposed to be held in jail for further questioning and you're just going to leave him in our basement injured and tortured, it's against his human rights Charles, what you're doing is illegal!" I spat my anger continuing to rise.

"Yes and the poisoning of his brother that you oversaw was justified and completely legal, we work for the Queen so naturally not all of our work will be legal Elizabeth" Charles spat back as he rolled his eyes.

"Right so her majesty ordered you to keep this man in our basement?" I asked in frustration and disbelief.

"She said I may do what I wish with these intruders and that's exactly what I'm doing, now enough of this I'm keeping Phipps waiting" he said in a cold tone as he moved past me.

"I killed a man within a few minutes by asphyxiation no less, you're keeping a man alive and injured, god knows where and for what I would assume is going to be days to torture him…you truly must be worse than your grandfather" I hissed as I turned around to face Charles who now had his back turned to me.

The moment my words hit him I felt the room go cold as he stopped in his tracks.

Immediately regret filled me to the brim as he turned around, it was almost as though his eyes had turned black as he stalked towards me.

Just like a white tiger stalking its prey as he grabbed me just above my elbows and slammed me into the wall to our left.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like you knew who or what he was, and don't act all high and mighty as though your hands aren't stained with just as much blood as my own you hypocritical _bitch_" he said as he shook me, his silver eyes flaring with his voice dark and hoarse.

I'd just hit a nerve…a very big one.

"If you speak of any of this to anyone I will force you on your hands and knees as I make you watch me kill them in the way you seem to hate the most, tortuously _slow_. Something I'm _very_ good at and I don't even mean if I find out…if I get even an inkling that you've told anyone about our conversation tonight I will kill them, do I make myself perfectly fucking crystal clear dearest _wife_?" he whispered darkly in my ear.

I nodded my head quickly as my breathing became labored.

"_No one_ will know that man is alive, in our house no less and you will _not_ approach that door and you _will_ wipe his existence from your mind or so whatever _god_ may exist help me Elizabeth that _fucking demon_ will be the very least of your problems," he continued and I could feel my knees begin to go weak at his words and the harshness with which he delivered them.

There was pounding silence for a few moments as he kept his grip above my elbows and stared me in the eyes, I dared a glance at his face only to see it completely emotionless, his eyes a dark silver almost as though there was nothing there, just bottomless pits.

My stomach churned as I pushed myself against the wall praying it would just swallow me whole as I felt the need to curl up into myself just looking at those endless, emotionless eyes.

He finally released me and just as quickly as he was there he was gone.

The moment I heard the click of the doors closing I dragged myself down the wall as tears began to stream down my face, I could feel my body shaking as I crossed my arms putting my hands over the places where he had put his hands only to have a sob wrack my body.

His words weren't what frightened me the most, his tone didn't frighten me the most and honestly it wasn't even those eyes that frightened me the most.

He left no bruises.

_~+|*|+~. ~+|*|+~_

After I had finally composed myself I set out to essentially do as Charles had said, close the entire thing out of my mind, it was wrong of me to be hypocritical true and I now knew never ever to speak of his grandfather but the man currently in our basement nagged away at the back of my mind.

I would have to find some way to get more information about whatever occult activities Martin Harding seemed to have taken part in.

I shook my thoughts off as I passed by Paula and proceeded to put up a fake facade of _'everything went fine'_ which seemed to work well enough to the point that she didn't press the matter or she knew something did happen and she knew I was trying to cover it up.

A pounding headache began to form as I asked Bartholomew to prepare a carriage for me, sadly it was time to visit The Undertaker or else I'd have no other time of day to do so.

As I sat in the carriage taking me to my destination I knew I had to shake off the events of today, I needed to clear my mind and the only way to do that was to focus on something else but the more I thought about the entire thing the more agitated I was becoming until finally I resolved to shut it out of my mind.

_~+|*|+~. ~+|*|+~_

Clearing my head was going to be far more difficult than I thought as I stood in front of the door of the one place that was just going to make me even more furious. It was time to see the Undertaker yet again.

I stepped inside cautiously and saw him at his desk; he merely had that smug posture of his as he sat on a coffin positioned behind his desk.

Did the man not have normal chairs anywhere in the vicinity?

I went along with the usual tradition of taking my place on top of a coffin as I smoothed out my dress and gave him a fake smile.

"It's good to see you Undertaker" I said politely.

"Yes, I'm trying to remember the date Countess…I'm having a bit of trouble" he said randomly, I inwardly sighed at him trying to change the subject but played along regardless.

"It's…Monday I believe, the 12th of August" I answered boorishly.

"No, no, I meant the year I can truly never get them in the right order," he said as he shrugged sheepishly.

"It's 1898, why do you want to know Undertaker?" I asked even though I knew it would most likely be useless to ask, he never answered me with the truth, a man of many mysteries.

"1898, I suppose in that case there isn't much time to lose so with that being said Countess, I have a proposition for you," he said as he sat up from his coffin and came from around the desk to sit on top of it.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity as well as confusion. "What kind of proposition?"

He straightened and for once he looked like a normal man, he was so tall and towering as he stood in front of me and looked down at me, it almost made it intimidating due to not being able to see his eyes. "Become my apprentice and you will have the capability to surpass even a shinigami, in return you must never question me or my methods not even my words can be questioned is that understood?"

I furrowed my brow, "What makes you think I want to be your apprentice, what makes you think I'll just trust your word?" I said confidently.

He smirked widely as though I amused him and it honestly annoyed me a bit, I wasn't trying to be funny about something like this.

"Because I can tell you how long it will take for me to train you to that point, give me about four years child and you'll have unimaginable power that a human should not possess…it would be 1901 by that point right?"

I gaped at his words even more confused than before, what the hell was this odd man saying?

"I…yes" I said answering him regardless of how random it all sounded.

"I'm very confident you know, you should take my word as law it will do you some good Countess" he said as he folded his arms into his sleeves, smirk still on his face.

I wasn't sure what he was getting at but after all this time; after all of the questions he randomly wants to just accept me as an apprentice?

"Why now?" I asked suspiciously, all that time, all of that rejection of information yet now he chooses to make a move.

"Simply because it's time" he said the smug look on his face.

Disbelief continued to plaster my face, "Because it's time you say, I just find it odd that for almost a year now I've been visiting you and all of a sudden the moment I walk in you want me as an apprentice."

He shrugged, "I had to pass the time somehow and I needed to keep you in my sights so it was the only thing I could think of" he replied, acting as though it was all just a funny little game.

That last thought made me grimace, "You remind me of someone I know Undertaker, I'm not fond of him at the moment so I suggest you choose your words far more wisely because to be completely honest I'm in a terrible mood today" I said darkly, part of me was surprised by my own words and voice.

"I could say the same to you Countess but it's clear that you truly are in a bad mood but just so you know this is one of the reasons you need guidance, you're allowing your emotions to run rampant and effect your judgment, if I were a lesser man I would have killed you on the spot for such words towards me" he said his tone still playful yet I could detect the seriousness behind his words.

"Yes well where does that put us now?" I asked begrudgingly.

"I've never been one to plan things so just come when you need me, today seems to be a bad day, you only came here to clear your head I assume" he answered.

I blinked a few times in surprise, "How…never mind, this whole apprentice thing seems a bit ridiculous, this is the 19th century for goodness sakes."

He put his long nail to his chin in contemplation, "19th century…it is isn't it, I really am terrible with these things, I never really feel the need to pay attention, I merely try to keep things on the correct path which is far more difficult than it looks Countess but you'd know that…well I suppose not but anyway would you like some tea?" he asked randomly.

I sighed in immense confusion, "No…it's fine, it's probably best that I return home, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow or maybe the next day…I haven't really decided yet" I said trying to think all of the events of today over only to feel incredibly indecisive.

"Mm yes, trust me Countess you need my help far more than you know and one day you're going to understand but for now think of it as a leap of faith on your part" he said as I pulled the handle of the door to leave the dingy morgue.

I stopped and turned to him nodding reluctantly before turning back and walking out the door only to hear the ding of the bell from behind me as the door closed.

Today was very interesting indeed…and for once dread began to fill at the pit of my stomach as I returned home.

What would tomorrow bring?


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't hope to take even a mere rat to his death if you cannot fight me as though your life depends on it" Undertaker said as I lunged at him once more, I always went for the neck and the man would kill me for it because he said it was far too predictable.

But he was right, I couldn't just fight him as though I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill Sebastian, not my mentor.

"You can't expect me to fight like I mean it when it's not the one person I'm…after" I said finding myself quickly running out of breath, this was not easy I had to admit and he worked me to the bone as per usual.

"You can't kill me even at your best so there's really nothing to worry about" he said smugly, the amusement in his voice.

I frowned still continuing our dance of death and even though I knew I couldn't even begin to imagine marking him it still made me a bit angry but that's what he was trying to do, make me angry.

It was an unspoken agreement to not only learn how to defend myself against creatures he says are not even human but to train my mind as well, control my emotions.

Sadly he seemed to always be right, I have been an emotional wreck for years and now he's trying to rehabilitate me in a rather sick sort of way but it is working regardless of the methods which of course I'm not allowed to question as it is.

"Focus, Sebastian will and if he ever had the inkling to kill you, you would be dead by now" he said as he swiped quickly at my stomach, I took a quick step backwards missing it by just a hair as we circled each other.

The Undertaker frowned, "Your unnatural reflexes will only get you so far, you need to be able to outthink him in every aspect of the word, you have something very important on your side" he said as he threw the small sword to his side as it glided across the floor and hit a coffin.

"And what is that?" I asked still keeping my stance firm.

"He won't kill you" he said as he walked up to me putting his finger to my nose to emphasize his point.

I raised an eyebrow "What is your point?"

He smirked as he came into close proximity to me, circling me and chuckling to himself.

"You fear him, you don't believe he'll keep his word" he stated.

My face stayed emotionless, "Of course I fear him, it's because he's a demon why should I believe he'll keep his word?"

The Undertakers' smirk didn't fall as he stopped in front of me licking his lips, highly amused by my response.

"You don't fear him because he's a demon, you fear him because you don't understand him and that child, is going to be your downfall"

I furrowed my brows realizing he'd ignored my question, it was true I don't understand him but that's because he's a demon and I'm human so how does one even come close to understanding something they're not?

Undertaker seemed to be reading my mind as he chuckled a bit more moving past me quickly going to his desk as he picked up his jar of dog biscuits and inspecting it before looking back to me.

"It's simple!" he said snapping his finger then placing it to his head, "You've placed demon kind upon a pedestal" he said as he took a biscuit out of the jar and placed it into his mouth.

"If anything I've done the opposite of that."

"No, you see them as otherworldly and while they are that doesn't mean you have to ignore their ways of life or even what they are as a species" he said in a matter of fact tone.

I furrowed my brow not quite following.

"Treat them as equal, do what you do with your other humankind at first glance which is observe, observe the Demons as you would a human."

I nodded slowly.

"You keep holding on to this idea that somehow the demon has done you wrong and while in your eyes he has in his own eyes he is merely living his own way of life."

Anger flashed behind my eyes, "How dare you, he killed my husband!" I said darkly but I wasn't able to get more out as he shook his head, interrupting me.

"He took the soul of your ex-husband which I might add was given freely due to a demons way of life" He teetered off looking off to his left for a small moment seeming to be completely lost in his own thoughts before seeming to come back to what he was saying.

"Its how he lives and it's not like he ripped the soul from his small body, he did it in a far more tactful way and he followed the laws" he said quickly pointing his finger at me as though I'd done something wrong.

I was fuming, almost pouting in a way at his words, "That doesn't make it right" I whispered.

The Undertaker suddenly burst into laughter, trying to compose himself only to burst into laughter again until after a few moments he succeeded in stopping his fit of giggles.

"This is why as you are now is going to get you killed, a demon eats souls as easily as a humans eat food sometimes we kill animals to get to it that's essentially what a demon does yet you feel because you are just a human that his way of life is the incorrect way to live" he stated.

I still wasn't buying it and he could see it on my face as he sighed.

"Demons are simple minded creatures but you humans revere them so much that you blind yourself to the reality of what they are, it's you humans that are the greater threat, you're capable of so much more than a demon."

I realized I was blinking stupidly at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't suppose that's entirely right, there are humans that resemble demons even though they aren't" he said in passing.

"Regardless demons have their own sets of rules, their own laws"

I continued to stare, fairly unconvinced, "Yes, we've established that"

"And some, very few have a moral palate" he paused knowing that I would have to take second to let his words set in.

And set in they did.

"I can see myself believing the things you've said, truly I do but you expect me to believe that demons of all things have a moral palate?"

"Like I said not all but I'm surprised that you of all people would say that Countess"

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's simple, you've witnessed a demons morals your self many times before I mean think about it, truly, just take a second to think about what I said before because you have a demon that refuses to kill you just to respect the final wishes of his contractor while any other demon would just be done with it so what does that make him?"

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

If there was anything that pissed me off more than Sebastian it was The Undertaker.

Deciphering that entire word vomiting conversation was doing me absolutely no good as I paced about my room to find out the meaning behind any of his words and even a bath had not helped to curl the frustration into a small locked place in my mind.

His words hadn't changed my mind and I wasn't sure why he was trying to steer me into the direction of trying to what seemed like forgive Sebastian for what he'd done, that wasn't going to fucking happen any time soon, ever.

In all honesty the thing that was bothering me the most was the fact that a demon of all things had the capability of morals. I couldn't help but think that maybe The Undertaker had a point but my own dealings with Sebastian only seemed to prove that most of his so-called morals were due to the contract.

But even if that were true does that mean the other demons don't follow the laws put in place when it comes to the contract that demons make with humans?

Would that make Sebastian better than the other demons?

And if that makes Sebastian 'better' are those truly the standards in which demons are held in hell?

Giving up with the knowledge that my questions would only be answered by The Undertaker and even then it would probably be an impossible endeavor unless I was giving something in return I made my way downstairs to the study knowing we had at least a few books on what else was passing through my mind as of late, something I'd promised not to delve into anymore than I already had but it seemed I didn't have much of a choice at this point.

Human deeds were not going to help me anymore that much was clear.

It was time to further my 'understanding of demonic ways'

Passing by my servants was an easy task as they let me go about my business as though they knew I was far too engrossed with what I wanted to do; maybe the small frown on my face was an indication to stay the hell away from me.

I chuckled lightly to myself at the use of the word that seemed to hold all the answers knowing that I would probably become far more familiar with it then I wanted to.

I sighed as I entered the room, empty.

Charles wouldn't be home for hours.

I smirked slightly as I realized I was following his word for once and staying in the house as he asked, it almost made me want to leave just to spite him.

_ Not today_

Locking the doors I moved quickly to the left bookcase and removed the small blue book on the third shelf which revealed a small button in the back.

Reaching back to push it I heard a small click from across the room and placed the book back into its original place.

I moved to the right side of the room and removed the large portrait of Charles's grandfather which showed a now open area the size of a door where the wall should have been.

As I walked inside the small corridor and came upon a small room and proceeded to walk over to a small misshapen rotting drawer I pulled out a few books and an amulet tucked neatly inside of a stained cloth.

A protection charm would be my answer if someone were to ask what it was.

A ward of dark power was a much better description, a channel between worlds so to speak that allowed power to flow freely through one dimension to the next or at least that's what the books revealed it to be for.

Human's need a channel, a way to use demonic power in order for it work, words aren't enough.

Even the channel itself isn't enough at times.

After placing the amulet around my neck I proceeded to take the books to the small table and took a seat where George Harding had been killed.

Hopefully a demon hadn't claimed his soul just yet

I quickly opened a black leather bound book with a small red gem in the middle of it shivering as the temperature in the room suddenly decreased.

I found the spell much faster than I had originally thought I would and proceeded to clutch the amulet out of habit.

"Ryalry Wolkefr" I whispered.

The room went still as it always did whenever a spell of demonic power was cast as though time itself had stopped just for this moment to happen, as though time was the one waiting for the one who commanded it to wait.

The circular black amulet with demonic groves carved into it with a small vial of my own blood began to turn hot as I stuck it back inside my dress letting it rest right above my stomach beneath my breasts against the scared burned marking resembling that of the amulet.

Eventually it turned too hot and began to burn the already burned flesh as it became even more prominent than it had before.

I hissed in pain clutching at the couch waiting for it to subside and opened my eyes to see George Harding standing across from me.

"You haven't passed on" I choked out through clenched teeth as I rode the pain.

He responded with a cold stare and silence.

I took a deep breath waiting god knows how long for the pain to finally become a dull burning ache upon my chest while George merely stood there waiting.

He looked as he had when he was dead but I couldn't help but feel the otherworldly power emanating from him all the same.

I would always feel surreal.

Those that go to heaven take the form of the person they saw themselves as which is just merely another way of saying they see the person they saw in the mirror. Ghosts like George who refuse to pass on take the form of what they looked like at death or right before it and those that pass on but feel unfulfilled on a personal level find themselves within purgatory as a result if they weren't pleased with themselves while alive.

It seems to be different for everyone either way.

Hell on the other hand is a completely different story.

"My soul isn't going to be bound here for much longer" he finally said, realizing I had composed myself.

"I'll have to be quick then"

"What do you want?"

I smiled in response, "I need information on your brother, on you and I need to know what you're hiding"

"Why didn't you just torture the information out of me in the first place?" he asked.

"What does that matter; you won't pass on so I have you here now"

The man blinked emotionless but I could hear the question's forming nonetheless due to his continued silence.

Something that most of the dead didn't know was that if their death was bad enough, if they still had something to live for their soul stayed bound to the Earth and refused to pass on and even purgatory wouldn't take them.

Unfortunately it acts as a beacon to demons; a scent so to speak that has demon's answering the calls of the dead and unlike those who call a demon while alive and form contracts the dead are free game.

At least that's what any occult member within the communities would say but the books speak far more in depth of the afterlife and while many of them deviate here and there for the most part they all add up and come to the same conclusion.

Ghosts are just food for demons.

Even more unfortunate is that a dead soul doesn't taste as good as one that is alive merely because the body is the oven, the soul is the soufflé but even then it's still more complicated because isn't not the soul that demon's eat it's the energy coating the soul.

Contracts are the most fulfilling due to the cultivation of the soul as a result.

You can cook it to your own perfection.

Many believe that demon's themselves are portal's to hell because when they 'devour' a soul they are taking the earth bound energy that coat's the soul and using that as a mean's to sate their appetite while sending what's left over to hell for the soul itself to be further cultivated for whatever reason they may have.

No one knows why the souls are sent to hell and for what purpose but many have theories.

None of them seem very tangible.

"Knowing more about your own death isn't going to help your soul pass" I told the dead man in front of me keeping it short and simple.

"I still want to know why I had to die though when you could have just tortured me and then killed me"

I sighed placing a hand against my burn as a way of comfort from the aching that continued and would most likely continue for days.

"It was a stroke of bad luck or good luck depending on how you want to look at it, whichever one of you-"

"You mean Martin"

"Yes, whichever one of you decided to storm my home was the one that would die, the other would be the one to torture, Martin was easier to get to because he was taken without any of your men knowing he had been taken which was a contingency plan"

"What do you mean?"

"Had any of your men lived to tell the tale they would have known you were taken, all of your men were stationed at my home and your brother was the one that stayed behind, it was almost him wasn't it?" I asked curiously.

"Yes…we had a fight over who would be the one to come to the house"

I nodded, putting pieces together that had otherwise been missing from that entire debacle.

"So now that you're dead you have nothing more to lose, I don't care about your weapon's trading, I don't care about any of it but you and your brother were both involved with the occult in some way so tell me about that"

His brows pinched as he seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"Are you a demon?"

I burst into laughter at his words, "Why would you say that?" I asked trying to compose myself.

"You summoned me here, I'm dead, what am I supposed to think?" he drawled.

"True but that's because I've studied the occult, I'm very much human but clearly you haven't studied it so how are you involved?"

He frowned "I have never studied the occult nor did my brother we merely assisted a group of occult member's if that's what you mean"

I pursed my lips, so they were trading weapons to the occult?

"What group?" I asked already knowing the answer.

_ "I'm not one to indulge in talk of the occult but I keep hearing about some large underground religion and honestly the only thing I know is that it consists of nine leaders, I don't even have a name for it yet and honestly I don't care, that's under the jurisdiction of the watchdog" _

"They call themselves the Order of Nine Angles"

"How original, this group consists of nine leaders' isn't that right?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Nine angles, nine leaders, seems a bit obvious don't you think?"

The echo of the man shimmered, I was losing time, the last of his earth bound energy was being sucked dry by the spell and soon he'd be useless to demons and even heaven wouldn't take him.

Ghosts have time limits and if they can't pass on they are barred from heaven forever and left for the clean up crew, more specifically the demons.

Do I believe all of it? I believe a great deal of it but having never seen a demon show up while I've summoned a ghost to me I question the reality of the theories or at least certain ones.

Especially the ones pertaining to heaven, the occult communities merely snuff heaven off and claim that there is no order and that they don't bother with humans because no one has seen an angel and they do not come to claim the souls only the demons do.

I can personally say they're correct, at least demons are known to be very real within the occult but angels have never been known to be real.

I personally believe they have no reason to come to earth and you meet them when you are capable of passing on to heaven and have found your way before a demon devours you.

If the soul finds peace they pass on to heaven, if they don't a demon claims it and they go to hell simple as that.

Why would angels need to bother themselves with Earthbound souls that aren't worthy of Heaven?

If they were worthy they'd pass on.

I turned my attention back to George shaking myself of the questions beginning to form, I'd just have to ask them later because now was not the time.

"I only traded weapons to one of the leader's a very odd man that went by Solomon Mathers"

I inhaled a sharp breath, I was finally getting somewhere.

"This order, I've heard they involve themselves in human trafficking"

He shrugged, "I didn't involve myself with any of that and I just sold weapons to the man"

"Why, what would a cult need with weapons?" I interjected.

"It wasn't for the order; it's for the follower's, the puppets or something that needed to be able to protect these leader's from the police force that seems to be getting close to finding them out"

"Because of the human trafficking"

"Yes"

"Is there anything else you can tell me that would be of use?" I asked, hoping for a bit more than just a small morsel.

"Afraid not but I should mention you owe me some information in return my lady"

_Clever man, even in death_

"Alright, what would you like to know?" I indulged.

"My brother, his fate"

I gave him an apologetic smile "Dead I'm afraid but I suppose it's for the best, he died being tortured"

The echo shimmered once more but I could feel the earth bound energy coiling around him, the room dropped in temperature even more to the point where I could see my own breath and I stood abruptly.

An angry 'ghost' was never pleasant.

Bad things happened.

"You stupid cunt, you killed my brother?!" he growled, his voice echoing through the entire room as the walls shook slightly.

"I suppose you could say I had a part in it but I wasn't the one to torture him George" I said trying to dispel some of his displeasure away from me.

"It was that fucking Earl wasn't it?" he hissed.

My eyes narrowed, this was not good.

"I summoned you here George I can send you back to the world in between, calm down" I said sternly.

"You think I care, I'm going back there anyway I can feel it, I can feel the pull, I can feel your fucking spell draining me" he spat, none of the animosity in the room dissipated.

I pursed my lips, the man was going to go ballistic and probably kill me as well as my entire household and more specifically my husband if he could last long enough to get to Charles and the downside to demonic magic was that it was always unpredictable you never know if the one you summon is the right person or even that they are content in death.

Or even how powerful they are.

The temperature continued to drop as the walls began to shake and he turned toward me holding out his hand.

I cursed under my breath knowing I only had one choice in the matter at hand.

"He's alive, George" I spat out.

"What?"

"Martin, your brother, I lied, he's alive and he's in this house somewhere" I confessed.

"Why would you tell me he's dead?" he shouted in anguish as the walls shook even more.

"Technically I'm not allowed to tell anyone he's alive but you're dead so I don't really think it matters at this point if you know or not I was just respecting my husband's wishes, I apologize"

A look of complete anguish crossed over the echo's face as he lowered his hand to his side.

"And he's in this house?" he asked sounding like a frightened little child.

"Yes, but your death doesn't need to be in vain George, you can save him you have enough earth bound energy to free him" I quickly said.

_I'm going to die_

I thought to myself as I realized just how stupid this was all becoming because even if George were to muster enough energy to free Martin the man was probably too weak to leave and Charles sure as hell wouldn't believe he had just up and left on his own and he'd assume it was my doing even if he had no proof.

Then Charles would kill me.

_Brilliant_

A cluster fucking conglomeration of a situation where my only way out is to force George to use up the rest of his energy without causing an issue.

Right, perfect, I can do that because it's just so simple.

A ghost I had summoned in the first place which served as yet another lovely reminder as to why demonic magic is and always will be the stupidest fucking thing to ever exist.

_At least I have a name for once, not that I'll live long enough to see a face to the name_

I thought to myself grimly.

"Where, where in the house is he?" George said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know George my husband refuses to tell me, why do you think I summoned you here instead?" I lied.

An idiot, a complete idiot, this was not going to turn out well for me because unfortunately in death ghost's have the distinct ability to sense the soul's of other's which was one of the ways as to how people get 'possessed' as many loved to say which half the time are just ghosts not demon's contrary to popular belief.

If anything having a connection to a soul in life would strengthen your ability to seek them out in death.

Then again if he didn't know how to harness his energy that could easily work in my favor but with the way my walls were shaking and if seeing my own breath were any indication I'd say he's a pretty fast learner.

Before I could even get words out as I tried to stall for time and make him use up his earth bound energy the room suddenly went pitch black and time seemed to stop.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

"Paula!" I yelled making a small petite blonde haired maid dusting a small vase jump abruptly almost knocking it over and I quickly threw her an apologetic look and continued toward the kitchens.

"My lady?" Paula asked from above me as she walked down the spiral staircase and I met up with her grabbing her arm and whispering harshly to her.

"Please tell me Charles isn't home"

"Uhm no not yet he's still gone from yesterday when he went to inform her majesty of…the man" Paula said knowingly.

_Good, they must have a lead_

"Alright we have time then because we have a terrified vengeful spirit in the house that is soon going to realize I tricked him and we need to make him use up the last of his earth bound energy" I said quickly pulling Paula along the way.

"You what?!" she hissed halting abruptly and trying to pull away from my grasp to no avail.

"Paula-"

"Elizabeth you promised you wouldn't partake in such things anymore, you promised me, you promised all of us" she said in exasperation.

"I don't have much of a choice, Charles isn't going to tell me anything about Martin and I can't ask Martin so I have to turn to his brother instead" I whispered finally getting Paula to keep moving.

"You brought his brother here?!"

"Yes Paula I did and naturally it backfired in my face but only slightly, are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not because what if he finds Martin?" she said loudly as I put my finger to her lips in a shushing gesture.

"He won't that's why we were making him use up the last of his energy which is where you come in because he got away" I said as we passed through the kitchen's to make our way to the door leading into the cellar.

"Oh no…my lady please I-wait, what do you mean we?"

"Oh come on Paula you're much better at this than I am now take the amulet and do that-"I waved my fingers in the air "thing you do"

She gaped at me as I put the amulet around her neck and opened the cellar doors and pushed her inside.

"You're going to willingly put me in danger?!" she yelled struggling against me.

"Paula I am no fool-"she gave me a disbelieving look as she eyed the amulet around her neck.

"Any other day I am no fool but he's truly barely holding on to this world, he stands no chance against you"

There was a pause.

A stare.

A nod.

And finally acceptance and with that Paula disappeared down the stairs.

Second's passed into minutes which then turned into a half an hour until the door from the cellar to the kitchen was reopened and Paula stepped through the door looking exactly as she had when she had gone through the doors the first time.

I gave her a relieved smile and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"You tricked me" Paula responded grabbing my chin and shaking me gently.

"I'm sorry it was cruel of me but I figured you would put two and two together eventually"

It wasn't that Paula was better at sending ghost's away it was that she was the one truly responsible for the man's death.

If a person is killed by another there's a specific bond formed between them and many mistake the feeling of a person dying in front of you as their life force leaving this world.

It's the feeling of a soul that refuses to pass bonding itself to its own death.

As a result if a ghost is bound to this world while the person who killed them stays alive it makes it harder for them to fully pass over unless the killer is killed or in this case the killer confronts the echo themselves confessing sin which will bring solace to the ghost and most of the time make them unwillingly pass over which sends them to purgatory.

A terrible loophole in the world of the universe, one rarely used because so few know it exists but it still exists nonetheless thankfully.

It truly makes one wonder just how cruel those in heaven actually are compared to the demons if the process of passing on can be so cut and dry and forceful if you have the right tools.

Although the true reason for not telling Paula to just force him over in the first place is due to that fact that if the servants overheard…forget the demonic spells, you'd be compromising a person's faith.

Many of my servants know of my interest in the occult and few know that I've delved into dark magic but none of them know the specifics and for good reason.

Most of them just think I'm mad which is accurate but unfortunately it all actually exists.

She sighed handing me back the amulet "Did you at least find anything out?"

"Solomon Mathers is our next target I still don't have much only a name but it's far more than I've had in months"

Paula nodded in agreement "Well I'm glad for that…I'm not sure I can handle anymore of these missing children cases and even worse when we find them so battered and broken"

I sighed, "One step closer to everything it seems, I still need to find out what the Queen seems to want with Sebastian and even then I know he's hiding something Paula, he hasn't formed another contract, nothing"

"That we know of" Paula retorted.

"Right, that we know of but something just seems off, why massacre an entire room it wasn't only to see how he would treat me but there is obviously something else and now I'm going to be a target on her list too, she doesn't trust me which means Charles will be on my tail even more than before"

Paula nodded giving me an apologetic look.

"Now if you don't mind I have a demon in my study" I said trying to move out of Paula's grasp quickly but unfortunately I wasn't quick enough as her grip became a sudden death grip upon my arm.

"What?!" She shrieked and I could feel the beginning of a shouting match coming upon us as I proceeded to shush her.

"Sebastian showed up and caught the scent of George's soul and, well, things kind of went downhill from there when I refused to allow Sebastian to devour his soul" I physically winced at my own words "George got away during our spat" I said for lack of a better explanation.

I could see the wheels turning in Paula's head and she looked as though she were about to explode, that or keel over and die.

"And he's inside the study?" She hissed in disbelief.

"Yes just let me handle it" I said feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"I should be there with you" Paula begged.

"He has orders not to kill me but he could kill you if he wanted" I said apologetically.

"You don't know that for sure"

"He massacred an entire room of people and let me live, I'm pretty sure it's a safe bet" I stated.

Paula pursed her lips and nodded tightly I cupped her face in my hands.

"You'll tell me if Charles comes home right?" I pleaded.

She nodded keeping her eyes closed tight as though she were trying to convince herself none of this was real.

_~+|*|+~.~+|*|+~_

I finally made my way back to the study as I bent down to pick up the books from the table only to stop abruptly tilting my head up with the black leather bound book in my hand as I looked at the desk across from me, the large window behind it pooled its moonlight around the cherry wood mahogany like a halo, around _him_ like a halo.

He was sitting in Charles chair looking the same as always ever the black butler.

"Sebastian" I whispered looking back towards the doors only to have them shut and lock on their own.

"You're involving yourself in something very dangerous Elizabeth" he said as he propped his elbows onto the desk and crossed his hands under his chin, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm chasing after a demon, what could be more dangerous?" I retorted placing the books back onto the table cautiously staring the demon down.

"A demon that has been ordered not to kill you Elizabeth, any other demon would have devoured you whole by now"

I clenched my jaw, he had a point.

"So what exactly are you referring to?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well first of all summoning an echo to you that sent out a beacon to all demons within the vicinity which you're lucky I masked" he huffed.

"Then there's the order of nine angles which is not something you want to delve into and what if another demon had been nearby when you decided to be a fool and summon an echo to you?"

"I'm not sure why you care" I stated raising a brow at him.

"You may obviously choose to do as you wish but these leader's you're seeking out that have taken these people and more specifically these children, all nine of them are demons" he stated as though he were merely talking about the weather.

Demons _christ,_ demons leading a cult of people that steal humans using them and selling them, the forgotten humans that no one would care about if they went missing.

_Fuck _

I balled my fists, "You're just trying to make me deviate from something there's an underlying reason, why should I believe you?"

"Believe what you will because to be honest you'll be dead much quicker if you stick your nose into this and continue to make yourself a target" he said standing from the seat at the desk and suddenly as though time itself had skipped a beat he was right in front of me picking up one of the demonic spell books.

"You summoned an echo, the echo of George Harding" he stated rhetorically.

"I'm running out of plausible options because anyone I seem to go to for information gives it to me in riddles or they don't give me anything at all" I huffed in frustration.

He only nodded and proceeded to open the black leather bound book and began skimming the pages, "Demonic magic is very dangerous especially for humans I thought you weren't going to use it anymore?" he asked looking up from the book, his tone amused and condescending.

"Like I said I'm not left with much of a choice at this point" I repeated.

"It's just very hypocritical is all that with so much hatred garnered toward my kind you sought out the people who love my kind the most and as a result became the equivalent of a Victorian necromancer"

I frowned as a look of disgust washed over my face, "Yes well if you would just die then we wouldn't be having this issue of hypocrisy" I spat.

"What was the saying, fight fire with fire?" he retorted and put the book down and proceeded to move around the table towards me in long strides almost like a predator.

Not almost, his eyes were a bright red.

He came to stand a mere few inches from me giving a small smirk as he clasped his hands behind his back which gave me no comfort as his entire oppressing presence continued to intimidate and fill the room.

"And how is that working for you Elizabeth?" he whispered.

I inhaled quickly taking a step back only to have him reach out lightning fast and grip my wrist.

"You're running out of option's little one and I can see the panic, you have no idea how to end me." His voice began to take on a far more demonic tone, almost like a growl, "will all of this have been for nothing; will you merely cast your eyes towards others instead because it seems easier than killing me or do you feel like it's somehow your responsibility not to turn a blind eye once you've started putting the pieces together?" he said pulling me close enough to whisper into my ear.

I began to struggle but still the monster refused to let go and something within me snapped as I looked into his red eyes, the eyes of the thing that continued to take everything away from me that I held dear.

"What's wrong Sebastian, are you jealous that I'm paying too much attention to other demons instead of you?" I challenged.

"Oh but of course my lady, you did after all so vehemently say many times I am the one you truly want dead and now here you are running off to entertain other demons" he said tilting his head to the side, sarcasm dripping from him like venom.

"You're still at the top of my list demon but I'm taking it upon myself to clean up the mess you've left. Curious that even after killing the one's responsible for Ciel making a contract with you in the first place there seems to be an even more heightened activity in missing children cases" I said, the sarcasm dropping from my own voice.

And just like that there was a change, a glare, a flash of fangs for a split second before disappearing, his eyes turning back to normal dulled red.

A look of confusion plastered itself onto my face as I looked up at him and his grip on my wrist loosened until finally I could pull away.

The emotionless mask he wore so frequently showed itself once more.

"Well, as long as I'm at the top of your list then right?" he said, his voice monotone.

It was almost as if he were…sulking?

I couldn't tell.

For once words left me, something had just happened and it flew right over my head which seemed to be happening quite frequently.

Had I just gotten a rise out of the demon somehow?

"Your husband is home countess" Sebastian suddenly said cutting me away from my thoughts as his head turned focusing itself on the closed doors.

"There's something you're not telling me, something to do with these missing children or maybe these demons?" I asked trying to put it all together in my head, refusing to let him get off so easily.

"I couldn't care less about missing human children but if you're so inclined to keep poking a stick into this then you should at least know what you're up against" he said turning his attention back to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue.

"Solomon Mathers, that's the guise he goes under as a human and luckily for you he's exactly who you want to go after first"

"So like you he was given a name?" I asked picking the books back up that were still placed on the table.

"Possibly, some demons will retain the name given during a contract while other's will merely make their own"

"You said he's the one I'd want to go after first, why?"

He turned his head back towards the doors and then back to me again as I stayed where I was still holding the books.

"I only know the identities of 5 of the member's unfortunately and based on their sheer power alone I know that Solomon is the weakest of them all"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked because for once I was actually getting answers and from Sebastian no less.

"You're not the only one chasing after them, that massacre at the gala was meant specifically for one of the leader's and it was that Queen's original plan but he caught wind and decided not to show up which ended up being in her favor as well as my own regardless because honestly I wasn't only sending a message to your Queen I was also sending a message to those vermin"

I blinked trying to process all of the information I was being given.

Sebastian knew The Queen was after a leader of this cult but The Queen knew there was a possibility he would catch wind so she tried to kill two birds with one stone and only ended up killing one bird.

But Sebastian was using her plan to send a message to the cult as well.

But what message?

And why would the Queen involve herself?

Not only that but she was also baiting Sebastian who seemed to know he was being baited and turned the tables on her instead.

Unless she knew he would turn the tables.

Perhaps it was three birds instead and she only killed two.

I shook my head deciding to voice my thoughts directly, "She must know that they're all demons right?"

"She knows far more than you think and she has always been fully aware of what she's up against and like you all she needs is the correct information, why do you think your husband had been gone all day?"

I sighed suddenly feeling a headache coming on because now it was becoming an overload of information.

I knew I was still missing important pieces of information but it was all too much and I couldn't pinpoint what was missing.

"I understand wanting the cult dead but why does she want you specifically dead when the Shinigami have jurisdiction over the killing of demons? It's obviously something personal. Is it because you're responsible for Ciel's death because even then that makes no sense"

He raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well first of all her watchdogs are born to eventually die and they almost always die young so why should she care how it's done? She's also no fool, she had to have known from the beginning that Ciel had made a contract with you or at least found out very soon after and she must have investigated the Phantomhive massacre so she knew the entire time you were Ciel's butler right?"

He smirked, "Very intuitive, you're correct she did eventually find out" he stated.

"I can believe that she turned a blind eyes towards the fact that a mere child was doing killing for her with the assistance of a demon because I can believe many things when it comes to her majesty but that still doesn't explain why she wants you dead if it wasn't the contract"

He nodded, "It wasn't my contract and it isn't me directly. She's using me because she knows I'm going to involve myself regardless of how she chooses to deal with this situation and honestly my death is just a perk for her. I'm a pawn in her game and she's trying to pit me against those demon's and draw me out and draw them out at the same time, it's all very convoluted and quite intelligent if you ask me I can say that much" he said, sounding almost as though he were becoming exhausted just thinking about it.

"And you're playing right into her hand because you want these demons dead just as much as she does but why are you trying to go after your own kind?" I voiced, trying to put it all together.

"And that my lady is the true question" he huffed; the frustration in his voice could be heard.

I paused waiting to see if he'd continue but quickly realized he wouldn't.

"Did they wrong you?" I asked trying to get at least something out of them.

"Despite popular belief by your kind we demons do follow our own laws, the laws of hell and what do you think happens when demons break demon laws?" He asked curiously as though he was genuinely curious about my answer.

I gave a look of disgust, "I can only imagine the repercussions, humans give a death sentence but demons are liar's, prideful, intelligent and manipulative on top of being powerful"

He nodded, "Exactly, it becomes a deadly game"

"How tactful"

Abruptly Sebastian gave a surprised laugh as though he weren't expecting it of himself, "Ah, yes indeed, very tactful" he said still stifling his laughs.

"I supposed that's why I'm being warned away, it's just one more thing for you to worry about with me poking my nose into your business which means there are still things you don't want me finding out" I stated already knowing the answer.

"Yet here I am giving you all of this information my lady"

"You're no fool Sebastian you know you can't warn me away from this which means you still have a contingency plan and it involves me"

And for once he gave a genuine smile instead of that smirk I've seen so frequently and for once it made him look…human.

A chill ran down my spine, it was not something I ever wanted to see again.

"You're far too intelligent for your own good Elizabeth" he said only to abruptly turn his head towards the closed doors once again which in turn caused me to look as well.

A knock could suddenly be heard from the other side and words from earlier finally registered in my mind.

_Oh no, Charles!_

I turned back to look at Sebastian only to find him gone and suddenly I remembered another very important factor.

The other reason I'd come back into the study, my books of demonic spells, my amulet, my promise.

Not to mention Charles being the Queen's eyes and ears.

Had he heard anything?

Sebastian had to of done something to keep anyone from eavesdropping.

To say this was an awkward situation was an understatement as I bent down once more to hold the books in my arms only to have Charles unlock the doors with his spare key causing me to jostle them a bit in my arms.

Minutes must have passed as Charles went through an alchemic reaction of emotions that showed on his face as he stared me down and finally it settled on a cross between anger and fear.

"Charles-"

He put his hand up, "Don't, I don't even care right now Elizabeth just get those things out of my sight" he said turning his head to the side and closing his eyes as he let out a huff of frustration looking as though he were trying to chase a headache away as he pressed his fingers to his temple.

I nodded, understanding the sentiment entirely and quickly put them back where they belonged.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing worse than an angry Charles, was a terrified Charles.

Something I learned early on in our marriage was that the man could not handle anything pertaining to other worldly activities; to put it bluntly he's afraid of ghosts.

"You summoned, no" he paused running a hand through his hair in frustration, "you summoned, a ghost" he shook his head violently, the hand running through his hair now gripping on tightly as he tilted his head back and began to laugh hysterically "you brought a fucking ghost, a ghost into _my_ home" he hissed out as he turned to face me.

"In my defense-" I began, until I saw the glare that began to plaster itself upon his face that was clearly directed towards me "No" he interrupted. "Actually yes, Elizabeth please do explain what sort of excuse you have; I'd just _love_ to hear it"

"Yes, well, between you and everyone else I've been trying to go to for information, I am left with absolutely no choice other than to break my promise while you're off gallivanting for your Queen and country" I huffed.

"So this is about Martin Harding then" he stated rather than asked.

I pursed my lips trying to choose my next words carefully as he stared me down, seemingly ready to pounce at any second. "You told me I'm not allowed to see him, speak to him, nothing, you told me-"

"I know what I fucking told you, but that didn't mean go and summon his dead fucking brother!" he yelled hysterically.

I had wondered when the yelling would begin.

The grip he had on his hair seemed to tighten and I wondered if he would pull any of it out, to my surprise he didn't and merely continued to glare at me.

"Please, at least tell me you sent him back for the love of all that is decent in this fucking world, tell me that thing will never step foot in my house ever again"

I nodded in response knowing he probably didn't want to hear me say_ Oh, yes Charles, the ghost is indeed gone but Sebastian decided to stop by for a bit of a chit-chat_

Gods no, that would not go over well at all.

At that, it seemed that Charles had hit a wall, the anger from before dissipating quickly as his hand that had been gripping his hair fell to his side and he took a seat across from me unlike before when he had been pacing the room, anxious, waiting, and afraid.

A terrified Charles was definitely worse than an angry Charles because he was unpredictable; calm as a light rain on a spring day one second and violent as a torrential thunderstorm the next.

"The Queen" he began, only to take pause a moment later to run a hand through his hair in exhaustion this time. I could see the cracks in his exterior beginning to form; whatever had happened while he was gone clearly wasn't boding well for him.

"She's very unhappy with the way things have progressed thus far which leads me to my first question" he said, the exhaustion and frustration leaving his entire body in that moment as he peered at me from under his arm to lean forward and tilt his head to the side slightly, a knowing look upon his face. "What did our ghost tell you, Elizabeth?"

No matter how much Charles tries to deny the fact that he has no 'interest' in the occult the Queen herself is a completely different matter, that much was clear.

Something told me that from his dark implying tone he wasn't inquiring about the weapons trading and for all I knew he was probably lying to me when he said he had no idea what the man was talking about pertaining to The Order Of Nine Angles but what was I supposed to say?

The Queen knows I'm getting leeway when it comes to Sebastian who is also chasing after the Order, I'll just be another piece to the puzzle chasing after this elusive group of people that everyone either wants dead or wants to have nothing to do with.

Perhaps I could use the Queen's interest in my favor, perhaps I could offer myself as a scapegoat if she very well pleased, if anyone could get information on a community that involves itself in the occult it would be I.

"I wasn't able to get very much out of him but I did get a name" I said, knowing it would be in my favor to go the honest route.

The only thing I was banking on was the fact that The Queen would know the name; maybe this was the leader she was after when she organized the massacre.

Not to mention this Order of demons seemed to have a tie to Sebastian which meant they could be my answer to killing him, or at least finding out more about him.

"Well, what's the name then?" he asked.

"Solomon Mathers, you wouldn't happen to know anything pertaining to the name would you?" I enquired.

He blew out a long pained sigh and rubbed a hand over his face, he'd really gotten himself worked up hadn't he?

"What happened to hunting down Sebastian?" he whispered.

I frowned, so he did know more than he let on, he clearly knew the Order was a bunch of demons and was essentially asking me _'why go after these demons instead of the demon you were after before?'_

But why did he sound like he had just reserved himself to a fate he didn't want?

There's also the curious fact that Sebastian implied the Queen may not even know why he's going after the Order as well, only that he is.

Maybe that's what they're all trying to find out too, why would a demon go after other demons?

"These _'people'_ are sacrificing humans and abducting children, involving themselves in human trafficking and doing god knows what else. Everything my husband died for, everything he tried to prevent from happening ever again was all for nothing?" I hissed, half lying, leaving the _'and Sebastian seems to have a tie to all of this somehow but I don't know how yet' _part out, not noticing until now that my knuckles had gone white and were clenching my dress.

A pained look I couldn't explain crossed over Charles expression before he masked it back into his usual calculating, emotionless one.

"Your _husband_"he spat, telling me all I needed to know about the pained expression I had just seen as I visibly winced "only acquired revenge on those who wronged him, he wasn't some sort of savior that went around protecting children stopping this damn epidemic that seems to plague our country, if anything he just killed the children himself when he came across them" he said, the last part coming out as a stifled laugh.

"You lie" I whispered in disbelief.

"I really don't, a man named Baron Kelvin recreated the altar room in which all of the children were held, your _dearest husband_ included, the recreation was very much real especially the children, he burned the place to the ground with the children still inside even though, the Queen's orders were to keep them alive and bring them all home to their families" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, he wouldn't" I said, shaking my head trying to get the image of it out.

"Why not, I would have, those children were never going to recover from what that perverted old man had done to them, I'm actually convinced Phantomhive was doing the right thing for once although the Queen disagreed, she was very displeased, almost got your poor husband killed" he said in mock sadness.

_No, no, no, no._

That wasn't the kind of person Ciel was, he wouldn't just go against the Queen's orders, it wasn't like him.

"He wouldn't just kill those children because they would never be capable of recovering. Ciel recovered, he lived, and he survived!" I yelled.

"But at what cost?" he yelled back, "he was the lucky one or unlucky one depending on how you want to look at it, his only means to survival was giving his own soul up to a demon, you think he'd have wished that upon anyone else?" Charles retorted, "Do you really believe he was such a fucking saint, you really think you can just _'recover'_ from something like that?!" he continued, raising his voice back to a yell.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"He was a broken fucking shell of a man!" he screamed back hitting a small glass of flowers that had been placed on the table, I began to hear everything as though I were in a muffled tunnel not even picking up the sound of the glass shattering, I felt like I was outside of my own body.

"He was never capable of loving you the way you deserved to be loved, his fucking revenge consumed him and all he did was use everyone around him to get what he wanted" He spat, slamming his hands on the table.

Silence ensued for a few moments as I looked down at the pattern of the carpet not really registering it anyway, all I could hear was his labored breathing matching to my own until finally he calmed himself down.

"Look at me" he whispered.

I sat still as a statue refusing to move only to betray myself a few moments later as I shook my head back and forth, not even having realized I'd been doing it at first.

"Look at me Elizabeth" he said, his voice more audible now and once more I betrayed myself as I looked up into his cold fucking eyes only to see remorse filling them, unshed tears had filled my own.

A long staring silence began between the two of us, neither one of us looking away until finally I could see Charles visibly clench and unclench his jaw, the remorse leaving his eyes, "He had a choice that night, he could have chosen you, chosen to run but instead he chose the demon, he always chose the demon."

And wasn't that just the most fucked up part of all of it?

Charles was right, Ciel had always chosen Sebastian over me, chose to die, to leave me, to give himself up to the demon.

A pained smile came over my face as my own laughter filled the room; Charles stared at me in confusion almost as though I'd gone insane.

"He was good to me you know, owned by so many and so much, his Queen, his country, his love given to me, my love given to him and he gave me all that he could, I took what he was willing to give and in return I gave him all of myself" I whispered, mostly to myself.

I'd started crying, not realizing it until I felt the tears hit my palms and I could see myself starting to visibly shake, "He went through so much and even though he did unforgivable things, made mistakes, didn't love me the way I had wanted, he still loved me and I-"I stopped not being able to hold myself together as I placed a hand over my own mouth letting out a pained sob.

"Don't we all deserve to at least have that one person who will love us unconditionally no matter what wrong we commit, no matter what path we choose; don't we all deserve to at least have that one thing in our lives?" I asked looking up at Charles; he looked like a child, a scared terrified child and I couldn't help the pain I felt on his behalf as I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I wanted to be that for Ciel, I wanted to be that one person after having lost those people and I wanted to be his family, replace what had been lost even though it would never be the same I wanted to love him unconditionally, so I did" I told him truthfully.

Perhaps it was unfair to him, the man that wanted my affections so badly, but how could I just lie? Perhaps part of me was punishing him, perhaps not. I'd never know and so the words were out and in the air, free to do with as he pleases.

He seemed to be staring off, through me, I couldn't know what it was he was seeing or thinking until he finally met my eyes once more.

"This is my fault" he said suddenly.

I furrowed my brow.

_What_

"What?" I voiced out loud.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you from pursuing the demon is there?" he asked completely ignoring what had just transpired.

"I-"

"Don't answer that, I already know the answer. Shall I be honest with you for a moment since you were kind as to show me the same respect?" he said with fake sincerity in his voice.

I nodded, not knowing what else to really _do._

"Her Majesty is going to use you, you're going to go after The Order and she will use that to her advantage but you already know that, she knows you're going to go after them which will lead her to the demon and The Order, you've always been the fucking key to both of them and it's only a matter of time" he said, his tone raising once more.

"Yes, well-"I began to say only for him to interrupt me.

"There's nothing, Elizabeth"

I raised a brow quickly becoming agitated with his riddles.

"I _can't_ fucking protect you from this Elizabeth!" he yelled moving past the table separating both of us to grab hold of my arm startling me into moving away from him only for his grip to become tighter.

"If her majesty doesn't get you killed it's going to be the demon and if it isn't the demon it's The Order, I'm stuck and if you do this I won't be able to do anything" he choked out, pleading.

Charles was pleading for me to stop; I could see it in his eyes, in every fiber of his being even after my confession he still-

_Oh, Charles…_

I cupped his face with my free hand and ran my fingers through his hair and for once his face softened.

"It was always supposed to be like this wasn't it?" I asked.

A broken look I never wanted to see again came over his face and he gripped my hand that was running itself through his hair and placed it upon his face once more.

"I was always supposed to take you from Phantomhive; you were always supposed to be the one that lead us to Sebastian. The Queen ensured it, she knew you'd want him dead when the contract was fulfilled, that was always the original plan but then-"He shook his head as though even thinking about it was painful.

"The massacre, The Order showing up, I've become more useful" I said, putting the pieces together.

"I figured I would eventually find a way to protect you but there's nothing, I can't do anything, I can only stand here and watch as it all goes downhill and I have no choice but to follow her majesties orders, she may kill you eventually, she may make me kill you one day" he confessed, admitted.

Something told me we both figured it would come down to that, something always unspoken yet known between the two of us.

It was why we'd always held each other at arms length, why this has never truly been a marriage, why we'd never had children.

We both knew it was temporary.

"Something happened while you were gone" I stated, already knowing this was leading down a very bad road, half spoken confessions, half spoken thoughts.

There was silence again as we still held each other, as he still held me as though he was afraid to end the moment, afraid to lose me.

"She doesn't trust you, I have orders to bring you to her, you'll be her puppet and she will hold your family accountable, she will make us kill them do you understand that?" he said holding my face in his hands and touching his forehead to my own.

I froze, in shock. The Queen was going to make me follow her every order and use my family as leeway.

"They wouldn't go down so easily" I hissed tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"There's much worse to be done than killing a person, her majesty would be willing, these are the contingency plans Elizabeth" he stated and I could see the apology in his eyes.

She'd force my hand, the demon would be hers not mine, everything I'd worked for over the years completely taken from me, my will, everything.

_No_

But Edward, mother, father, they'd be humiliated, tortured, I was well aware of the power Double Charles could inflict upon a family with the grace of her majesty placed upon them.

Families stripped of their titles, maimed, abducted, the most terrible of things had happened through the years all so her majesty can get her way.

She would kill me afterwards, that's what I was fully aware of, even if she could use me to kill Sebastian I would be too dangerous, a liability, she'd kill me, she would make Charles do it.

"You could run" Charles suddenly said, I had been silent too long and he had been looking in my eyes the entire time, both of us so close we were sharing breath.

I gave an aborted half-laugh, a quick exhalation of air, "Are you mad?" I said knowing my only choice would be to turn myself over.

"I'd have to hunt you down" he said, his face going hard as he touched the ring upon my finger, turning it in circles.

The ring he'd given to me when he had proposed, familiar-

_Oh_

_Of course_

_You fucking gorgeous clever man, you brilliant loving perfect man_

I swallowed, closing my eyes and nodded in understanding, trusting him just this once.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as my lips touched his for a brief moment, ghosting over his in apology; as I pulled away I could see the faint sincere smile upon his lips as he closed his own eyes and nodded in response.

Everything happened quickly after that as I pushed him away forcefully and reached down under the table to grab my hidden sword as he unsheathed his own.

We both knew the victor before the battle had even begun.

_~+|*|+~One year later~+|*|+~_

My eyes wandered through the throngs of people as I sat still in my seat, we were all waiting for the dark velvet black curtains to part and show the first child up for bidding.

I took special care in my appearance this time, a nice dark elegant dress, dying my hair black and putting in blue contacts while trying to make myself look as far from myself as possible, I was going to find out why that damn demon told me to come here but I was still ready for it all to be a trap.

I was ready for all of these people to turn on me and try to kill me.

You can never trust a demon after all.

Suddenly Count Druitt came onto the stage and I couldn't keep the chill from going up my spine, I would have thought it was due to seeing the Count but it felt different, familiar.

My eyes darted around as I looked for anything that would explain the feeling I had and suddenly up top in the balcony seating to my left my eyes met with a tall looking man with black eyes, he had short black hair and golden skin with a rather effeminate face but as my eyes met with his for that split moment I felt dread, fear, as though I were stuck in place and could not move from my spot even if I wanted to.

I suddenly felt someone next to me tap my shoulder and darted to look at them shaken from my stupor, one of the disgusting pedophile, slave drivers or god knows what asked if I was alright to which I told him I was just fine and without thinking asked who the man I saw was and surprisingly he knew.

Gustav Davidson, all he knew was he was a powerfully wealthy businessman specializing in what many said was work for The Queen herself.

_Another watchdog?_

Afterwards I looked back up at the balcony to find that the man was not there anymore.

_ That man…no creature…I've never felt so terrified looking into the bottomless pits of such eyes before_

I couldn't think much more of it as Druitt began speaking in that disgustingly sweet tone of his as the curtains opened and it revealed a female child, probably 10 in a cage with blonde hair but her eyes were brown?

No it was almost as if they were a dark red.

I frowned, the poor child had the eyes of a killer, I knew all too well what it looked like but I also saw something more that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"This young little darling is Belle, as you can see she has golden hair almost as though it were created from gold silk itself and she is a beautiful little yellow canary with mesmerizing eyes that almost appear to be red in certain light as I'm sure you can all agree"

I stayed still in my seat trying to ignore the way he talked about a child as though she was a mere object but that's what she was to these people, an object.

Suddenly the lights went off and I immediately sprang into action out of reflex, moving to the farthest side of the room in the back as quickly as possible without anyone catching me but as I moved I heard the creaking of metal on the stage through the frightened whispers of the disgusting inhuman people occupying the place.

Then I heard screams, I moved behind a balcony curtain keeping myself as still as possible to help keep myself from detection as I heard the cries of everyone within the room.

I could hear the familiar sound of flesh being torn from flesh; I could hear them being torn apart.

_ A demon!_

It just had to be, what else could do something like this?

Minutes passed as suddenly the back doors flew open and the moonlight shined through and illuminated the room to show blood everywhere, limbs everywhere, no finesse to it, pure mutilation and for a split second I saw a dark figure with bright red eyes fly out.

Once again I was the only one left alive within a room of mutilated corpses.

This was becoming far too much of a normal occurrence.

I was completely untouched, a demon that wasn't Sebastian had just killed everyone in the room, people associated with not only The Phoenix but The Order as well.

What the fuck was going on?


End file.
